PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO
by kikicullenswan
Summary: Perversamente: De forma perversa. Que corrompe las costumbres o el orden y estado habitual de las cosas. Prohibido: Vetado o impedido el uso o ejecución de una cosa. Edward no cree que exista el amor, al menos no para él. Bella está dispuesta a demostrarle que no existen diferencias entre dos personas que se aman. Él debe demostrarle que se enfrentan a algo perverso y prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic está dedicado especialmente a mi querida Sarai GN que un día me pidió que escribiera un Olderward.

Sarai, desde ese momento, no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza. Tu responsabilidad, para bien o para mal.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

—Buenos días, Zafrina —saludó Edward a su secretaria entrando en su despacho.

La mujer se levantó de su escritorio y entró tras él llevando consigo carpetas y documentos, para ocupar su asiento al otro lado del escritorio de roble.

—Sólo lo urgente —pidió él mientras se dejaba caer en su silla reclinable —Quiero irme temprano.

—Tengo varios asuntos, ya que estarás fuera dos semanas.

—No me lo recuerdes —suspiró

Edward Cullen era el presidente de Cullen Holdings, Inc, desde que su padre Carlisle Cullen, se había retirado diez años antes.

Llevaba trabajando en la empresa desde que había cumplido diecinueve y había acabado el instituto. En todo ese tiempo se había ganado a pulso el título de "Tiburón Cullen" ya que así le consideraban en los negocios, un tiburón.

En los últimos años había realizado adquisiciones de diferentes empresas a lo largo y ancho del globo, y Cullen Holdings ya era una reconocida marca mundial.

Ese día salía en viaje de negocios.

Tenía varios contratos pendientes que le mantendrían un par de semanas viajando por el mundo.

Sabía que contaba con un excelente equipo de trabajo, por lo que no le preocupaba mayormente tener que ausentarse, pero eso de dormir en hoteles, y cambiar de cama cada tres días ya no era para él.

A veces sentía que se estaba haciendo mayor, aunque su padre se burlara de él cada vez que hacía alusión a su edad.

—Bien, —dijo la mujer organizando sus papeles —han vuelto a llamar los de la revista Forbes, quieren una entrevista.

—Deshazte de ellos.

—Lo he hecho pero insistirán.

—Diles que estaré fuera, ya veré cuando regrese.

—De acuerdo. Vulturis ha cambiado tu reunión en Roma, ya he cargado los datos en tu agenda. Te ha llamado Jane, dijo que no le contestas al móvil.

Bufó agotado.

—Lo sé. Quiere cambiar el coche. Me niego rotundamente.

—Pero su coche sólo tiene tres años —comentó su secretaria sorprendida.

—Exacto, y siendo que el anterior sólo le duró cuatro… No me la pases si vuelve a llamar. Ya trataré ese tema cuando regrese.

—De acuerdo. —asintió la mujer mirando los últimos papeles que tenía entre manos —Recursos Humanos te ha enviado seis currículums para que veas. Quieren que te encargues de las entrevistas definitivas —explicó la mujer entregándole las carpetas.

Les dio una rápida ojeada.

—¿Para el nuevo abogado?

—Sí.

—¿Estos son los candidatos?

—Han entrevistado a veintiséis y han preseleccionado estos seis.

—Me da igual. Que Emmett se encargue de entrevistarles, al fin y al cabo trabajarán para él.

Su hermano, Emmett Cullen, con su título de abogado, era el director jurídico de la empresa.

Rosalie, su mujer desde hacía dieciocho años, estaba embarazada de su tercer hijo, pero su embarazo a los cuarenta y tres años, era riesgoso.

Tenía sólo dos meses de embarazo y le habían ordenado hacer reposo absoluto.

Por esa razón, Emmett, quien acostumbraba viajar acompañando a Edward siempre que había algún contrato que firmar, se negaba a seguir viajando al mismo ritmo. Con ese motivo ya hacía varias semanas que se estaban ocupando de encontrar un abogado que trabajara junto a él.

—Bien. —dijo la mujer recelosa

—¿Algo más? —indagó y vio a su secretaria sonrojarse nerviosa —¿Qué más, Zafrina?

—Alec no se ha presentado en los últimos tres días a trabajar y parece ser que no ha comunicado su ausencia.

—Mierda —gruñó furioso —Diles a los de Recursos Humanos que le envíen un apercibimiento por telegrama urgente. Si no da razón y se presenta en la empresa en el día de mañana, está despedido.

—Pero, Edward...

—Sin peros, Zafrina. No necesitamos este tipo de empleados. Si no se presenta a trabajar responsablemente como es debido, está despedido, sin más.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la mujer levantándose de su asiento para abandonar el despacho.

—Ah, Zafrina —le detuvo —el próximo lunes es el cumpleaños de Tanya. Envíale flores, por favor, le traeré algo de Roma.

—¿Rosas?

—¿Eran sus favoritas?

—Sí, Edward —asintió la mujer con una sonrisa tolerante.

—Entonces, sí.

—De acuerdo. Que tengas un buen viaje, Edward.

—Gracias —dijo mientras se volcaba a su ordenador para organizar los documentos que debía llevarse en su viaje.

Tres días después, Bella Swan entró en su casa y pateó sus zapatos antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.

Angela, una de sus compañeras, salió de la cocina comiendo un sándwich de queso y se sentó junto a ella.

—Hey, Bells. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Dios, Ang, estoy agotada. Creo que me he presentado en todas y cada una de las empresas de Seattle.

—¿Qué te han dicho?

—Le llamaremos, señorita Swan —dijo con un acento agudo

—Lo siento, Bells.

—Parece que summa cum laude en Yale no basta para conseguir un buen puesto de abogado en esta ciudad.

—Dale tiempo, Bella. Acabas de volver.

—Lo sé —gimió —Pero estoy ansiosa.

Bella había regresado de la universidad hacía poco más de un mes y desde entonces había empapelado la ciudad con sus currículums y referencias.

Los últimos años había estudiado leyes en Yale y finalmente tenía un título de Abogada que había obtenido con honores.

Pero sus esfuerzos por conseguir trabajo no estaban dando los resultados esperados, por lo que se planteaba volver a trabajar como dependienta o camarera antes de consumir sus últimos ahorros.

Sus amigas intentaban que desistiera de la idea pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la mantuvieran.

Pero como Jessica decía, ellas eran su familia, y las familias se ocupan unos de otros.

Y esa era la verdad en todos los aspectos importantes. Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber y Alice Brandon eran su familia.

Las cuatro compartían la casa que la tía Marie le había dejado a Bella al morir, hacía ya cinco años.

Jessica y Angela habían ido juntas al instituto en su pueblo natal Grand Forks, en Minessota, y luego se habían traslado al oeste para asistir a la universidad en Seattle.

Jessica se había graduado como financiera y trabajaba en el Seattle Bank. Angela ejercía como profesora de francés dando clases en el West Seattle High School.

Siempre habían pensado que volverían a Minessota al graduarse, pero durante los años de universidad se habían enamorado de la ciudad y se habían quedado allí.

Alice, por su parte, había llegado a Seattle desde Biloxi, Mississippi, para estudiar medicina y actualmente hacía la residencia en el hospital universitario.

Las tres chicas habían respondido al anuncio de Bella para compartir vivienda, en cuanto la tía Marie había muerto.

Bella se encontraba entonces estudiando en Yale, pero siempre había sabido que era en Seattle donde quería vivir su vida, por lo que le pareció una tontería deshacerse de la enorme casa de cinco habitaciones que había heredado. Tomó la decisión y alquiló las habitaciones a esas chicas que se habían convertido en sus amigas y su familia.

Siempre había vuelto a la ciudad por las vacaciones, y desde que finalmente había acabado la universidad un mes antes, se había instalado en su casa, para vivir con sus amigas.

Y, dado que ninguna de ellas tenía familia en la ciudad, lo eran todo las unas para las otras.

Sabía que podía confiar en que ellas la ayudarían con las finanzas hasta tanto encontrara trabajo. Sin embargo, aún confiaba en que éste apareciera antes de que tuviera que darse por vencida.

—Pues entonces te gustará saber que tienes un mensaje en el contestador. —explicó Angela divertida

—¿Un mensaje? —inquirió intrigada

—Sip —la sonrisa petulante de Angela la hizo dudar.

Cruzó el salón y presionó el botón azul del aparato.

_"Este es un mensaje para la señorita Isabella Swan. Le estamos llamando de Cullen Holdings, Inc, para coordinar con usted una segunda entrevista con el director jurídico de la compañía, el señor Emmett Cullen."_

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, marcó de inmediato el número que le habían dejado.

Después de concertar una entrevista para la mañana siguiente, se puso a dar saltos sobre un pie antes de lanzarse sobre su amiga para abrazarle exultante y caer riendo sobre el sofá.

* * *

**_Bueno, al fin llegó el nuevo fic, para empezar el nuevo año._**

**_Un capi cortito para empezar pero es sólo para introducir el tema._**

**_Espero que este fic colme las expectativas de todos, y que lo disfruten. _**

**_Mi primer olderward, así que pido paciencia, jeje._**

**_Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

Cuando sus pies estuvieron fuera del edificio de Cullen Holdings, Inc, realizó una llamada grupal a sus mejores amigas, Alice, Angela y Jessica y les informó sobre la buena nueva.

Alice les convenció de salir a celebrarlo y allí estaban ahora, cenando en un local de comida rápida, para ir después al Twilight, la discoteca de moda.

—¿Y dices que tu jefe está bueno? —preguntó Jessica con interés.

—Bueno y atrapado.

—No estoy buscando matrimonio —sonrió la chica

—Y yo no estoy buscando que me despidan porque una amiga mía le tiró los trastos al jefe.

—Ok, ok —aceptó Jessica risueña —Pero si tengo que volver a tirarme a Mike una vez más, creo que me haré lesbiana.

—Jess, —le llamó Angela —Nadie "tiene que" tirarse a nadie, y desde luego que tú no "tienes que" tirarte a Mike. Lo haces porque te gusta.

**_Como siempre les esperamos en el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde hay adelantos, imágenes, encuestas, etc, sobre mis historias._**

**_A partir de la próxima semana los días que actualizaré esta historia serán los _**_Viernes_**_._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Y PARA TODOS Y TODAS FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_**

**_CAPITULO 2_**

—Entonces empiezas el lunes —comentó Alice mientras se metía en la boca una patata frita.

—De la otra semana —reconoció Bella exultante.

Ese día había tenido su tercera y última entrevista en Cullen Holdings, Inc, y cuando Emmett Cullen estrechó su mano y le dijo que el puesto era suyo, sintió deseos de abrazarle y besarle.

Pero tenía que comportarse. Era una abogada seria y respetable y tenía que comportarse como tal.

Es cierto que Emmett Cullen estaba, como decía Alice, para darle y no cobrarle, todo macho, fuerte, con el pelo oscuro con algunas canas a los lados y algunas suaves arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos azules.

Pero era su jefe. El director jurídico de la empresa, además de ser socio de la misma junto a su hermano.

Eso sin hablar del delicado aro dorado que llevaba en su dedo anular y que le hizo descartar de plano la idea.

Si ya era raro y complicado acostarte con el jefe, todo sería aún peor si el jefe estaba casado.

Así que, comportándose decorosamente, agradeció enormemente la oportunidad, y cuando sus pies estuvieron fuera del edificio de Cullen Holdings, Inc, realizó una llamada grupal a sus mejores amigas, Alice, Angela y Jessica y les informó sobre la buena nueva.

Alice les convenció de salir a celebrarlo y allí estaban ahora, cenando en un local de comida rápida, para ir después al Twilight, la discoteca de moda.

—¿Y dices que tu jefe está bueno? —preguntó Jessica con interés.

—Bueno y atrapado.

—No estoy buscando matrimonio —sonrió la chica

—Y yo no estoy buscando que me despidan porque una amiga mía le tiró los trastos al jefe.

—Ok, ok —aceptó Jessica risueña —Pero si tengo que volver a tirarme a Mike una vez más, creo que me haré lesbiana.

—Jess, —le llamó Angela —Nadie "tiene que" tirarse a nadie, y desde luego que tú no "tienes que" tirarte a Mike. Lo haces porque te gusta.

—Lo hago porque no encuentro nada mejor —le corrigió —Mike es lo más fácil a lo que tengo acceso. No deja de ser guapo en su estilo aniñado, y busca complacerme a mí por sobre todas las cosas.

—De todos modos no creo que sea justo que no le dejes correrse —le regañó Alice dando un mordisco a su hamburguesa, recordando el sábado anterior, cuando Jessica había despedido a Mike sin que él alcanzara un orgasmo.

Jessica se carcajeó divertida.

—Yo no le prohibí que lo hiciera. Pero después de mi segundo orgasmo estaba exhausta y no tenía ganas de continuar.

—Ya, pero de ahí a decirle "lo siento, Mike, no tengo ganas, tal vez deberías irte"...

—Los tíos tienen que saber quién manda. Pudo haberse masturbado.

—Sigo pensando que es cruel. El pobre se marchó cabizbajo...

—O tal vez demasiado... "cabizalto" —rió la chica —Cambiando de tema, han entrado tres especimenes masculinos dignos de atención —dijo y sus tres amigas se voltearon hacia la puerta —Me pido el rubio.

—Me pido... cualquiera —aceptó Alice pensándoselo sólo un momento.

—Pues yo creo que debe ser Bella quien elija primero —dijo Angela

—¿Por qué? —gimió Jessica

—Porque es la homenajeada además de ser la que hace más tiempo que no se echa un polvo.

—Oh, por favor —comentó Jessica displicente —No es mi culpa que aún no haya superado lo del capullo de Jacob.

—Hey —se quejó Bella —Claro que lo he superado, pero te recuerdo que estuvimos juntos durante cuatro años. Es normal que me lleve más de tres meses asumir que se acabó.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé, lo siento. Bueno, ¿cuál quieres?

—Me da igual, Jess. Puedes quedarte al rubio.

—Gracias, Bells —aplaudió su amiga llamando la atención de los tres hombres que habían recogido sus bandejas con sus pedidos.

Se dijeron algo entre ellos antes de acercarse a la mesa de las chicas.

—Hola —saludó el de cabello castaño y su sonrisa perfecta sumada a sus ojos verdes hizo suspirar a las cuatro jóvenes —Mis amigos y yo acostumbramos sentarnos junto a las ventanas, y están todas las mesas ocupadas —explicó petulante y risueño —¿Creéis que sería posible compartir la mesa con vosotras, preciosas?

—Desde luego —contestó Jessica con rapidez a la vez que movía las bandejas que ellas tenían delante para hacerles espacio.

Los chicos se presentaron, Alec, Demetri y Félix. Amigos desde el colegio y compañeros de aventuras.

Jessica rápidamente dedicó su atención a Demetri, quien antes de abandonar el restaurante, ya tenía su mano posesivamente apoyada en el muslo desnudo de la chica.

Alice, Angela y Bella rieron divertidas con las historias y anécdotas de los otros dos chicos, sin que ninguna demostrara ninguna especial atención a alguno en particular.

No obstante, cuando salieron del local para ir al Twilight, plan al que los chicos se habían unido, Alec pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Bella y la guió recostada contra él.

Cuando llegaron al local, Jessica se perdió con Demetri, y Alec tiró de Bella alejándola de sus amigas y dirigiéndola a la barra.

—¿Qué bebes, preciosa?

—Un gin tonic.

El chico pidió sus bebidas y le entregó su copa a Bella. Enredando sus dedos con los de ella, la arrastró hasta la zona VIP del local nocturno.

Los porteros le saludaron con familiaridad y Bella se dio cuenta que estaba con un VIP, _very important person_.

Alec se dejó caer en un mullido sillón y la sentó junto a él.

El chico que en un comienzo le resultara simpático y divertido, finalmente le estaba resultando un engreído y caprichoso nene de papá.

Tenía veinticuatro, sólo un año menos que ella, pero tenía la mentalidad que Bella había dejado atrás a los dieciséis cuando sus padres habían muerto y había tenido que mudarse a casa de su tía abuela.

Alec le contó que al acabar el instituto se había negado rotundamente a entrar a la universidad, ya que su padre era uno de los diez tipos más exitosos de Seattle y no tenía titulación universitaria.

Los herederos de la empresa de su padre eran él, su hermana y dos niñas hijas de su tío, quien esperaba su tercera hija.

Siendo el único heredero hombre, tenía claro que todo sería para él.

Su hermana gemela, sólo tenía la cabeza en las tiendas, la moda, y gastar el dinero de su padre. No era considerada una gran competidora.

¿Para qué iba él a esforzarse si todo sería suyo de todas formas?

Mientras Alec hablaba, Bella sólo le observaba.

Era guapo, sí, pero tanta tontería le restaba atractivo a su rostro. Y su sonrisa petulante y egocéntrica era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

Dudó si el VIP no significaría _very idiot person_.

Alec la observaba expectante y se dio cuenta que debía haberle hecho una pregunta y no tenía idea de cuál era.

Un chico tan arrogante, sólo podía esperar una respuesta.

—Sí, claro —dijo sonriente y su sonrisa se vio reflejada en la mirada de él.

Por un momento temió pensar a qué habría accedido.

—Me encantará —susurró Alec a la vez que bajaba sus labios sobre los de ella y la besaba con rudeza.

No era que le disgustaran sus besos, pero habría pensado que ese chico tan guapo, podría hacerlo mejor.

La mano de Alec se coló bajo su corto vestido, entre medio de sus piernas, y en sólo un instante, sus dedos buscaban colarse bajo sus bragas.

Dio un respingo al sentir sus dedos intentando colarse en su interior, y se separó de él, asiendo su muñeca para sacar la mano del chico de debajo de su falda.

—Detente, Alec.

—Creí que habías dicho que te gustaba —dijo él bajando sus labios por el cuello de ella para darle un mordisco que intuyó le dejaría un moretón.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió realmente preocupada por lo que fuera que hubiese aceptado.

—Hacerlo en un lugar público —comentó mirándola sorprendido y haciéndola jadear.

—¿Crees que quiero hacerlo aquí?

—Es un lugar público como cualquier otro.

—No pienso hacer nada en un lugar público, y menos aún con alguien que no conozco.

—Mi intención es conocerte.

—Sí, a mi coño especialmente —Alec rió divertido.

—A toda tú —corrigió —pero reconozco que tu coño me pareció un buen lugar para empezar.

Dios, pensó Bella, era tan infantil que ni siquiera lo consideraba un cerdo.

—Lo siento, Alec, pero tendrá que ser con alguna otra chica —se disculpó a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar y salía de allí.

Fue en busca de sus amigas para encontrarse que Angela estaba charlando animadamente con Ben Cheney, un ex compañero de la universidad con el que Angela había soñado durante los últimos cuatro años.

Alice estaba comiéndole la boca a Félix, mientras las manos de él apretaban los glúteos de la chica sobre el ajustado pantalón animal print que Alice vestía.

Antes de llegar a la puerta vio a Alec indolente hablando con otra chica.

Sin la ilusión de encontrar a Jessica, abandonó la discoteca y paró un taxi que la llevó hasta su casa vacía.

Cuando llegó a casa, se desnudó y se puso la camiseta de la universidad con la que solía dormir.

Con un bote de helado de Ben&Jerry's se tumbó en su cama, y puso Star Wars en el dvd.

Les envió un mensaje de texto a sus amigas, para decirles que ya estaba en casa, y se dejó invadir por George Lucas.

Llevaba más de una hora allí cuando Alice entró a su habitación después de dar dos golpes en su puerta.

—Hola.

—Hey, Alice, no te esperaba tan pronto —dijo socarrona

—Ni yo —rió lanzándose en la cama junto a ella —¿Queda algo de helado ahí?

—Algo —dijo levantando el bote de su mesita de noche y pasándoselo a su amiga —¿Cómo te fue?

—Mmm, bien, supongo —dijo Alice levantando el dedo meñique.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Este tamaño ni siquiera cosquillea.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estamos tal vez ante un caso de enanismo peniano? —indagó burlona

—Completamente. Un caso de estudio en toda regla.

—¿Y qué resultados ha obtenido, doctora?

—Frente a la presencia de un pene enano, la compañera, pareja o acompañante del individuo aquejado por esta dolencia, resulta afectada por un serio caso de insatisfacción coital, teniendo que recurrir de forma inmediata a una satisfacción auto infligida, utilizando para ello sus dedos o cualquier objeto que se asemeje y se encuentre a su disposición.

—Vaya, que te has tenido que hacer una paja porque la tiene pequeña.

—En otras palabras —rió Alice metiéndose una cucharada colmada de helado en la boca —¿Y tú qué tal? Ese Alec está como un queso.

—Sí, y tiene más o menos la misma capacidad cerebral que uno, con los agujeros y todo.

—¿De verdad? —rió su amiga a carcajadas —Pues Dios los cría y el viento los amontona. Me ligué a Félix porque no podía continuar escuchándolo hablar.

—Alec igual, sólo que tampoco era bueno para ligar.

—Lo intentaste, al menos.

—Sí, pero besa horrible, me metió la lengua tanto que parecía que buscara hacerme vomitar. Y cree que es un dios. Es un niño rico malcriado.

—¿Niño rico malcriado? —indagó Jessica abriendo la puerta y entrando también a la habitación de Bella para dejarse caer a los pies de la cama —¿Alguien dijo Demetri?

—¿Es un niño rico malcriado?

—Completamente. Dos dedos de frente.

—Dos dedos meñiques —gritó Alice divertida y Bella se carcajeó con ella.

—¿Qué me perdí? —preguntó Jessica frunciendo el ceño a la vez que se apoderaba del bote de helado.

—Enanismo peniano —explicó Bella.

—Vaya, pues lo que le quitaron a Félix se lo dieron a Demetri. No dejé que me metiera más que la cabeza, la tiene enorme.

—Se supone que si pasa la cabeza, pasa todo el cuerpo. —explicó Alice.

—¿Eso no es en los gatos? —preguntó Bella

—Temía que me golpeara las amígdalas —gimió Jessica y sus amigas le observaron sorprendidas.

—¿Así de largo?

—Eso dejando una parte fuera, toda dentro y me podría matar algunas neuronas. —Jessica suspiró apenada —¿Sabéis algo de Ang?

—Cuando yo me fui estaba hablando con Ben Cheney.

—¿De verdad? —preguntaron Jessica y Alice a la vez.

—Sip.

—Genial, veamos esta bazofia hasta que vuelva a casa —propuso Jessica mirando el televisor y riendo ante el golpe de Bella que ya se esperaba.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por recomendar este fic._**

**_Gracias también por la oportunidad, espero no defraudar._**

**_Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

El hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella estirando su mano.

—Buenos días.

—Señorita Swan, adelante —contestó el hombre con una sonrisa que la estremeció.

Bella estrechó su mano y su tacto la desestabilizó.

¡D-I-O-S! gimió para sí. Era el tipo más hermoso que había tenido el placer de cruzarse.

Los Cullen debían haber sido modificados genéticamente, porque no podían existir dos hermanos tan diferentes entre sí y a la vez tan guapos, atractivos e infinitamente calientes.

Edward Cullen.

**_Como siempre les esperamos en el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde hay adelantos, imágenes, encuestas, etc, sobre mis historias._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_**

**_CAPITULO 3_**

Edward había regresado de su viaje el día anterior.

Odiaba los hoteles, odiaba los vuelos y había odiado sus reuniones, así que realmente se sentía de mal humor ese lunes.

Por ello, cuando su secretaria le explicó que Emmett había tenido que salir de viaje urgente y era él el encargado de recibir a la nueva abogada, su humor no mejoró.

Por si fuera poco, el primer correo electrónico que abrió era de Recursos Humanos, y contenía el detalle de las horas de entrada y salida de Alec, de las dos semanas anteriores, así como también detalle de sus ausencias.

Le hizo llamar y le irritó ver su sonrisa arrogante al dejarse caer en el asiento frente a él.

_—_Buenos días —saludó el chico estirándose en la silla y bostezando.

La mirada dura que Edward le dirigió no le amilanó en lo más mínimo.

—Alec, —dijo sin saludarle —como bien sabes acabo de llegar de viaje.

—Lo sé, ¿qué tal ha ido?

—Bien, pero lo primero que he encontrado en mi bandeja de entrada es esto —explicó entregándole el correo que acababa de imprimir —¿Me lo puedes explicar, por favor?

—¿Esto? —sonrió divertido el chico.

—No lo encuentro gracioso, la verdad.

—Lo siento, papá, he tenido unas semanas complicadas...

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no me cuentas? —pidió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y recostándose en su asiento.

—No hay mucho que contar.

—¿No? Bien, ya que no tienes una explicación para tus ausencias ni para tus cambios de horario, te serán descontados de tu nómina.

—¿Vas a descontarme los minutos de mi paga?

—Lo que recibes a final de mes no es la paga que recibías cuando ibas al colegio, Alec, es tu sueldo, tu salario, tu nómina. Y ésta se te entrega como parte del trabajo que haces aquí. Pues, bien, si no trabajas y cumples con tu horario y tus obligaciones laborales, entonces la empresa no tiene obligaciones para contigo.

—La empresa, la empresa —gruñó el chico petulante —Pues es una mierda, esta empresa me paga un sueldo miserable.

—No realizas trabajo cualificado.

—Tengo veinticuatro años, papá. —gritó el chico ante la mirada impasible de su padre —Tengo gastos. No puedo vivir con ese sueldo miserable que me pagas.

—No pagas alquiler, ni hipoteca. Tu coche está pagado. Cargas combustible con la tarjeta de la empresa. Haces todas tus comidas en casa de tu madre. Es su asistenta quien hace tu colada. Ilumíname, por favor, ¿cuáles son tus gastos?

—Oh, por Dios, ya sabes, gastos. ¿Acaso nunca tuviste veinticuatro? ¿Nunca fuiste joven?

—Desde luego que lo fui. A los veinticuatro, trabajaba catorce horas al día para pagar la hipoteca, alimentar dos hijos de cinco años y su madre, pagaros el colegio a ti y a tu hermana...

—Sí, sí, sí —replicó el chico desdeñoso —Ya sé todo lo que te has sacrificado por haber embarazado a mi madre en el instituto, ya lo he escuchado muchas veces...

—Bien, entonces no hace falta que vuelvas a traer a colación ese tema. Como director general de la empresa, voy a hacer algo que deberían hacer en Recursos Humanos, aunque supongo que por ser tú no se atreven. Te descontaremos todos y cada uno de los minutos de ausencia o retraso. El próximo día que llegues tarde no te molestes en venir porque no te dejaremos entrar. Y cuando reúnas tres ausencias al trabajo, podrás tomarte libre el resto del mes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo diré para que lo entiendas incluso tú. La tercera falta o llegada tarde, estarás suspendido de funciones y sueldo por el resto del mes. El segundo mes que estés suspendido, pasarás de inmediato a ser despedido y deberás buscarte otro trabajo que pague tus enormes gastos.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—No sólo puedo sino que lo haré.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta. ¿Por qué no le haces algo así a Jane? No, claro, ella es la niñita de papá.

—Jane no trabaja para mí.

—Desde luego que no lo hace, porque Jane no trabaja para nadie. Pero yo estoy obligado a trabajar.

—Tuviste tu opción, Alec. ¿Trabajar o la Universidad? Tú elegiste.

—Sí, claro, pero ¿para qué quiero ir a la Universidad? Tú eres estúpidamente rico y nunca fuiste a la universidad.

—No, pero he trabajado desde que dejé el instituto.

—¿Para qué quiero hacerlo? Esta empresa será mía de todos modos.

—No estés tan seguro. Si veo que mis hijos no están interesados podría venderle mis acciones a Emmett antes de retirarme, y dedicarme a viajar por el mundo con el dinero que obtenga.

—Ni siquiera tú serías tan ruin.

—No me subestimes.

La voz de su secretaria en el intercomunicador le interrumpió.

_"Edward, tengo a Jane"_

—Pásamela —suspiró hastiado

_"No en el teléfono. Está aquí"_

—¿Aquí? —preguntó resignado —De acuerdo, que pase. Hemos terminado, Alec —despidió al chico que sonrió divertido al ver el rostro de su padre.

—Hola, papi —saludó la chica acercándose a él para besar su mejilla después de dedicarle a su hermano una mirada asqueada.

—Hola, cielo —respondió con cariño.

La chica giró su silla y se sentó en su regazo como si tuviera diez años.

Amaba a sus hijos aunque a veces le sacaran de sus casillas.

Amaba a su niña, pero se parecía demasiado a su madre y él lo sabía con certeza.

Sabía exactamente cuándo iba a pedirle algo, tal como lo había sabido siempre de Chelsea.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Cómo va la universidad?

—Un asco, ya lo sabes. Pero, ¿qué tal tú? ¿qué tal tu viaje?

—Bien, un poco agotador.

—Pobre mi papi, se está haciendo mayor —rió burlona —Te estuve llamando y Zafrina me dijo que volvías hoy —explicó recostándose en su pecho.

—Así es.

—Papi —gimió la chica con un mohín infantil.

—Dime, cielo...

—Tengo que pedirte una cosa —dijo acurrucándose contra él.

Lo sabía, y lo peor era que sabía exactamente lo que iba a pedirle, de la misma forma que sabía con exactitud la respuesta que iba a darle.

Y no iba a gustarle.

—Dime, cielo, ¿qué sucede?

—Tengo que cambiar el coche...

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque ese coche es un asco —se quejó

—Pensaba que era el coche con el que habías soñado toda la vida —dijo repitiendo las palabras que Jane había utilizado hasta el hartazgo tres años antes cuando había querido que le compraran su VW Beetle Cabrio.

—Ya, sí, lo era —reconoció la chica —Pero es muy pequeño.

—Creía que era lo que buscabas, sencillo de conducir en la ciudad.

—Sí, sí, pero ni siquiera puedo guardar una maleta. Incluso su maletero es pequeño.

—Tal vez tengas razón, cielo —accedió por fin y la chica se revolvió en su regazo sonriendo satisfecha —Te diré lo que haremos.

—¿Qué?

—Pondremos tu coche a la venta. Sólo tiene tres años y es un coche caro, así que supongo que podremos obtener un buen precio. Con lo que obtengas podrás comprar un coche más a tu medida. Sin dudas será algunos años más antiguo, pero aún así, estoy seguro de que existen coches de segunda mano en muy buen estado.

—¿De segunda mano? —inquirió indignada levantándose del regazo de su padre.

—Sí.

—No puedo tener un coche de segunda mano.

—Lo siento, cielo, si crees que con el dinero que obtengas de la venta de tu coche, puedes conseguir un coche nuevo que te satisfaga, entonces adelante.

—Necesitaré dinero.

—¿Para comprar un coche nuevo?

—Sí.

—Pues, no lo obtendrás de mí. Tendrás que buscarte un trabajo y pagarlo de tu bolsillo.

—¿Trabajar? —rugió furiosa —No puedo trabajar. Estoy en la universidad, tú dijiste que no tenía que trabajar si iba a la universidad.

—Jane, ¿eres conciente de que acabarás la universidad en sólo un semestre más?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó la chica recelosa.

—Tu cuenta corriente sólo recibirá ingresos mensuales hasta que te gradúes.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tendrás que conseguir un trabajo cuando acabes la universidad.

—No puedo trabajar.

—Sí puedes y lo harás, o tal vez tengas que concertar un matrimonio con un hombre dispuesto a mantenerte. —ofreció burlón

—Eso es una idiotez...

Edward fue a contestar pero se vio nuevamente interrumpido por su secretaria, quien le informaba que la nueva abogada estaba esperándole.

La chica salió furiosa a grandes zancadas y de esa forma abandonó el despacho, ante la mirada sorprendida de las dos mujeres que había allí.

Zafrina fue la primera en recuperarse y le sonrió a Bella.

—El señor Cullen la recibirá ahora, señorita Swan.

—Gracias.

Se levantó de su asiento y pasó las manos por su falda quitando las pocas arrugas que se habían formado en ella, para dirigirse al despacho del director general.

Inspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

El hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella estirando su mano.

—Buenos días.

—Señorita Swan, adelante —contestó el hombre con una sonrisa que la estremeció.

Bella estrechó su mano y su tacto la desestabilizó.

¡D-I-O-S! gimió para sí. Era el tipo más hermoso que había tenido el placer de cruzarse.

Los Cullen debían haber sido modificados genéticamente, porque no podían existir dos hermanos tan diferentes entre sí y a la vez tan guapos, atractivos e infinitamente calientes.

Edward Cullen. Rondaría los cuarenta o algo más, aunque parecía algo menor que su hermano.

Tendría que googlearlo en cuanto llegara a casa.

Su cabello cobrizo y rebelde, parecía destinado a despeinarse por mucho que él hiciera lo contrario.

Sus ojos verdes quitaban el aliento.

Y su cuerpo. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Se imaginó que debía pasar mucho tiempo en el gimnasio, porque ni Jacob, con sus veintiséis años, se mantenía tan en forma.

—Por favor, siéntese. Bueno, señorita Swan, lamento que mi hermano Emmett no haya podido estar presente hoy.

—Me han informado que ha tenido que viajar.

—Sí, una urgencia, pero esperamos que esté de regreso en un par de días.

—Entiendo.

—Quiero creer que le explicó cuáles serían sus funciones en la empresa.

—Oh, sí. Totalmente.

—Bien, antes que nada quisiera darle la bienvenida a Cullen Holdings, Inc. Esperamos que encuentre en esta empresa el desarrollo profesional que está buscando y que cumpla con sus expectativas.

—No dudo que así será.

—Esperamos que sí, y quisiera recordarle que no se abstenga de comentar con nosotros cualquier inquietud. Nosotros a la vez, también esperamos obtener de usted todos los conocimientos y la dedicación que se ha visto reflejada tanto en su currículum como en sus entrevistas personales.

—Espero no defraudarles. Tengo muchas ganas de comenzar a trabajar, y poder aprender todo lo que la empresa tenga para enseñarme, así como yo misma brindar todos los conocimientos con los que cuento.

—Estoy seguro que ambas partes quedaremos muy satisfechos. —aseguró Edward —Ahora si me permite, le presentaré a sus compañeros del departamento jurídico. Aunque debido a que Emmett no está, usted y yo trabajaremos juntos estos días. —le informó y se sorprendió a sí mismo con su oferta.

Su intención había sido dejar a la abogada en manos de Liam, el principal ayudante de Emmett, y desentenderse de ella hasta que Emmett regresara al día siguiente.

Pero al verla, algo se había movido en su interior.

Era preciosa. Demasiado. Vestía un formal traje de falda y chaqueta negro, con una blusa blanca.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño serio, del cual se habían escapado varios mechones que enmarcaban su rostro.

El tono caoba de su cabello, el marrón profundo de sus ojos, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas, convertían su pálida piel en fina porcelana.

Sintió que se empalmaba cuando estrechó su mano, y estuvo a punto de correrse al escuchar su voz suave.

Pero había visto su currículum.

Tenía veinticinco.

Un año más que sus hijos. Podría fácilmente ser su hija. No podía siquiera imaginársela. No debía siquiera imaginársela.

Debía ser ilegal, inmoral, o al menos perversamente prohibido.

* * *

**_Qué tal un capi extra de este nuevo fic para ver el esperado encuentro? _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por recomendar este fic. Y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

**_Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

—Bueno, señorita Swan —dijo por fin entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio —Esto sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo es eso de que conozca a mi hijo, Alec?

—No diría que le conozco —confesó sonrojándose —Hace poco más de una semana mis amigas y yo coincidimos en un restaurante con su hijo y unos amigos de él.

—¿Y...?

—Y nada, sólo eso. Comimos juntos siete personas y fuimos a una discoteca, nada más.

—De acuerdo. Confieso que tal vez voy a entrometerme en su vida personal pero espero que lo entienda —explicó sabiendo a ciencia cierta que se estaba extralimitando —¿Qué relación tiene o espera tener con Alec Cullen?

**_Les esperamos en el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde hay adelantos, imágenes, encuestas, etc, sobre mis historias._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_**

**_CAPITULO 4_**

Bella caminó junto a Edward mientras éste le iba enseñando los despachos y presentándole a las personas que los ocupaban.

Sabía que al final del día no recordaría ni a la mitad de ellos pero esperaba que no se lo tuvieran en cuenta.

Era normal que estuviera nerviosa, aunque lo normal no era que la mayor parte de su nerviosismo se debiera al hombre que caminaba a su lado.

Edward era un hombre en toda regla. Además de increíblemente atractivo, se le veía maduro y responsable.

Las pequeñas arrugas que rodeaban sus enormes ojos verdes, sumado a los cabellos plateados que salpicaban su cabello desordenado, le conferían un aire adulto que la volvía loca.

Era todo lo que buscaba en un hombre, aunque seguramente era todo lo que todas las mujeres buscaban en un hombre, por lo que difícilmente estuviera libre. Aunque aún no hubiera anillo en su dedo, seguro que habría por ahí alguna mujer que llevaría un diamante que él le hubiese regalado.

Quizás incluso la preciosa joven rubia, que había abandonado su despacho minutos antes.

Cuando llegaron al departamento jurídico, Edward le presentó a quienes serían sus compañeros más directos junto con Emmett Cullen, el director del mismo.

Pero mientras Edward, Bella y Liam, el ayudante de Emmett, hablaban sobre los contratos que tenían entre manos, una voz arrogante les interrumpió.

_—_Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mirad quién está aquí.

Los tres se voltearon hacia el joven que acababa de entrar, y Bella sintió el suelo moverse bajo sus pies.

Alec, el chico que había conocido una semana antes estaba allí mirándola y dedicándole una sonrisa petulante.

Edward frunció el ceño al ver entrar a su hijo con su habitual desparpajo.

—Alec, ella es Isabella Swan, es abogada y acaba de incorporarse a nuestro departamento jurídico.

Bella le observó pálida y el chico le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo.

—Vaya, Bella —dijo con familiaridad y eso sorprendió a los otros dos hombres —¿Cómo estás, preciosa?

—Hola, Alec —respondió ella con timidez incómoda ante el trato familiar del chico.

—¿Os conocéis? —indagó Edward mirando de uno a otro confundido.

—Sí.

—No.

Ambos respondieron a la vez contradiciéndose.

—Nos conocimos hace unas semanas —explicó Alec sin dejar de mirarla.

—En realidad no nos conocemos —le refutó ella —No tenía idea que trabajaras aquí.

—Te lo dije. Te dije que trabajaba en la empresa de mi padre.

—¿La empresa de tu padre...?

—Sí, este hombre que ves aquí es mi padre —explicó Alec señalando a Edward y esa nueva información realmente la desestabilizó.

—¿Tu... padre...? —musitó

—Sí. ¿No le has dicho que tu maravilloso primogénito trabaja aquí? —le comentó a su padre

—Diría que más que trabajar, pierdes el tiempo. ¿Crees que puedes volver al trabajo?

—Sí, claro, papá —respondió condescendiente —Te veo luego, preciosa. Bienvenida a Cullen, tal vez podamos luego salir a tomar algo para celebrar tu incorporación.

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente ante la mirada dura que le dirigió su nuevo jefe.

—Vuelve al trabajo, Alec —dijo Edward entre dientes —Señorita Swan, si me acompaña, por favor —ordenó señalándole el camino de regreso a su despacho.

Entraron al despacho de Edward y en silencio la observó durante unos instantes sentado frente a ella.

—Bueno, señorita Swan —dijo por fin entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio —Esto sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo es eso de que conozca a mi hijo, Alec?

—No diría que le conozco —confesó sonrojándose —Hace poco más de una semana mis amigas y yo coincidimos en un restaurante con su hijo y unos amigos de él.

—¿Y...?

—Y nada, sólo eso. Comimos juntos siete personas y fuimos a una discoteca, nada más.

—De acuerdo. Confieso que tal vez voy a entrometerme en su vida personal pero espero que lo entienda —explicó sabiendo a ciencia cierta que se estaba extralimitando —¿Qué relación tiene o espera tener con Alec Cullen?

—Hasta el día de hoy, ninguna en absoluto, no creía que volviéramos a encontrarnos.

—¿Y ahora que le ha vuelto a ver?

—Espero que podamos ser buenos compañeros de trabajo y absolutamente nada más.

—Seré directo. ¿Tiene algún interés romántico en mi hijo?

Bella se sorprendió por la pregunta y su sorpresa se reflejó en su cara, aunque no hizo que Edward retirara la pregunta.

—Ninguno. Discúlpeme, señor Cullen, no quisiera excederme pero creo que su hijo es inmaduro, arrogante e infantil, y no me interesan en absoluto ese tipo de personas.

Su respuesta sin dudas sorprendió a Edward gratamente, aunque no fuera lo que uno quisiera escuchar decir sobre su hijo.

—Vaya, veo que es sincera.

—En realidad no quisiera que alguna sospecha sin fundamento pudiera entorpecer mi trabajo en su empresa. Esta es una excelente oportunidad para mí y no quiero desaprovecharla.

—Entiendo. Confío entonces, señorita Swan, en que no me encontraré con ningún tipo de comportamiento escandaloso dentro de los límites de este edificio.

—Délo por hecho, señor Cullen.

—Perfecto. Entonces tal vez usted y yo podríamos ponernos a trabajar. —sentenció por fin calmándola. —Llámame Edward.

—Bella —pidió ella con una sonrisa que él devolvió.

Bella entró corriendo a su departamento para encontrarse a sus tres amigas en el salón.

Angela leía tumbada en el sofá, mientras Alice y Jessica se hacían la manicura.

—Chicas, necesitamos alcohol —gritó deshaciéndose de su chaqueta y sus zapatos en medio del salón.

Sus tres amigas la observaron expectantes mientras abandonaba el salón para dirigirse a la cocina en busca de cervezas.

Al volver, les entregó un botellín a cada una y se dejó caer en el sofá después de deshacerse de su ropa y quedarse cubierta por su sencillo conjunto de ropa interior de algodón blanco.

—Hace un calor insoportable afuera —comentó Angela al ver a su amiga con poca ropa.

—Lo hace, pero lo que voy a contaros no puede esperar.

—Supongo que es algo relacionado con tu nuevo trabajo —aventuró Alice —¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, muy bien, pero no os imagináis lo enfermizo que resultó el día de hoy.

—Venga ya —dijo Jessica realmente intrigada —¿Te tiraste a tu jefe, ese que estaba buenísimo y casado?

—No, ojalá.

—Eso digo yo. Aunque espero que el día que lo hagas lleves algo mejor que ropa interior de algodón vieja, estirada y desgastada.

—En realidad no quiero decir ojalá me lo hubiese tirado, sino ojalá fuese algo tan simple.

—No veo nada simple en tirarte a tu jefe casado el primer día de trabajo. —acotó Angela

—No, lo sé. Pero cuando os cuente lo que sucedió os caeréis de espaldas.

—Venga, déjate de intrigas —la instó Jessica —¿Qué sucedió?

—Emmett, mi jefe directo, el director jurídico, no estaba hoy, así que quien me recibió fue el director general, su hermano.

—¿Quién es su hermano?

—Edward Cullen. El tipo más increíblemente hermoso y caliente que he conocido en mi vida —explicó soñadora dejándose caer en el sofá.

—¿Más que tu otro jefe?

—Más, mucho más, infinitamente más.

—Vaya, eso sí que es tener suerte. ¿No necesitan alguien para el departamento financiero en esa empresa? —indagó Jess con interés.

—No tengo idea.

—¿Y éste también está casado? —preguntó Alice

—No lo sé. No consta anillo en su mano, pero con lo bueno que está, dudo que esté solo. Pero… sé que tiene un hijo… o tal vez dos en realidad —explicó recordando que Alec había hablado sobre una hermana.

—Bueno, puede estar casado, viudo o divorciado.

—O soltero con hijos —acotó Angela

—Sí, vamos, que eso no quiere decir nada…

—Ya, ya lo sé —cortó Bella sus divagaciones —Lo que no os imaginaréis nunca jamás es quién es el hijo de mi jefe.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Alice curiosa —No creo conocer a nadie de apellido Cullen.

—Ni idea. —agregó Angela

—Alec.

—¿Qué Alec?

—Alec. El chico del Twilight.

—¿El amigo de Demetri? —inquirió Jessica sorprendida

—El mismo.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Alice anonadada

—Sí.

—Dios —gimió Angela —Sí que es raro. Casi te tiras al hijo de tu jefe.

—No es mi jefe directo pero es mi jefe al fin y al cabo.

—Vaya, pero ¿cuántos años tiene tu jefe? —comentó Jess sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

Bella la miró pensativa.

—Ni idea. —confesó

Angela soltó su libro y se fue a su habitación en silencio para volver momentos después con su ordenador.

—Nuestro amigo Google nos lo dirá —sentenció mientras conectaba su equipo y abría la página web del buscador.

Tal como esperaban, siendo quién era, la red estaba llena de información sobre Edward Cullen.

Era guapo como el demonio, tal como las chicas pudieron constatar en las fotos que encontraron de él.

De cuarenta y tres años, divorciado de Chelsea Cullen desde hacía diez, y padre de dos hijos gemelos de veinticuatro, Alec y Jane.

Actualmente estaba soltero pero se le vinculaba sentimentalmente a Tanya Denali, una relacionista pública de treinta y nueve, divorciada y madre de Irina y Kate, de trece y diez años, respectivamente.

—¿Y qué dijo el jefe cuando se dio cuenta que habías estado con su hijo? —preguntó Alice con interés

—No le cayó muy bien.

—¿No? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Dijo algo?

—Sí, me preguntó qué había entre su hijo y yo, y me preguntó qué interés tenía yo en él.

—¿De verdad? Creo que se extralimitó un poco, ¿no? ¿Qué le contestaste? —se sorprendió Jessica

—Le dije que creía que su hijo era el típico tres i. Idiota, inmaduro e infantil. —explicó haciéndolas reír.

—¿Y cómo se lo tomó?

—No dijo estar de acuerdo conmigo, pero su mirada y su sonrisa me hicieron ver que lo estaba.

—Bueno, está bien que sepa que no te interesa Cullen junior si pretendes tirarte a Cullen senior.

—No pretendo tirarme a Cullen senior, Jess —corrigió

—¿Por qué no?

—Tal vez porque es mi jefe, tiene cuarenta y tres y una novia preciosa de treinta y nueve, que seguro tiene mucho más en común con él, que yo.

—Si su mente ha evolucionado al mismo ritmo que evoluciona la de su hijo, debe estar sólo dos años bajo tu nivel. Podrías bajar tu nivel de conversación para alcanzar el de él.

—No creo que Edward se pareciera a Alec nunca en su vida.

—Mejor, entonces. —aseveró Jessica dejando en claro su opinión.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por recomendar este fic. Y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

—¿Cómo es la nueva abogada? — inquirió curiosa

_"Preciosa. Y sexy.",_ pensó pero no lo dijo.

—Es joven, pero tiene un buen currículum.

—¿Muy joven?

—Tiene veinticinco. Recién graduada. Pero se graduó summa cum laude en Yale, no creo que consiguiéramos nada mejor.

—Veinticinco —murmuró Tanya —¿Es guapa?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó receloso

—Sólo pregunto.

—No sé, supongo que sí lo es.

**_Os recomiendo pasaros por el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde hay adelantos, imágenes, encuestas, etc, sobre mis historias._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Recuerdo los días de actualización: LUNES - _**_RANCHO MASEN_**_; MIÉRCOLES - _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_; VIERNES - _**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_**

**_CAPITULO 5_**

Su primer día de trabajo la ponía bastante nerviosa.

Pero su nerviosismo no se debía a ningún tipo de inseguridad profesional, sino a que dudaba de ser capaz de no dejar en evidencia la opinión que tenía de su jefe.

Por suerte para ella, cuando llegó le comunicaron que Emmett Cullen había regresado, por lo que ese día no trabajaría con Edward sino con su hermano.

Un alivio y una pena, todo a la vez.

Edward por su parte se sintió agradecido de que su hermano hubiese regresado a la oficina ese día.

No se sentía capaz de pasar varias horas sentado junto a la abogada de preciosas piernas, sin tener una erección.

¡Dios! Se excitaba de sólo recordar las piernas de la joven cruzándose frente a él y haciendo que su falda de tubo trepase unos centímetros sobre sus muslos.

Esa chica podría ser su hija, se repitió una y otra vez, durante la tarde y la noche anterior, pero ni aún así logró evitar recordar su cuerpo exquisito bajo su traje profesional, su cabello castaño, sus ojos oscuros y profundos y su exquisito rubor.

Bella y Emmett estaban encerrados en el despacho de este último, al final de la tarde.

Emmett le había estado enseñando los distintos contratos que estaban negociando, así como también los que ya tenían firmados anteriormente.

Allí les encontró Edward, cuando pasó a verles antes de marchar.

—Buenas tardes —saludó asomándose por la puerta del despacho de Emmett.

—Ah, Edward —respondió su hermano —Ven, entra —le invitó.

No pudo evitar fijarse en el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la chica cuando desvió la vista de él.

—Estaba a punto de marchar y quería ver cómo había ido todo, qué le había parecido todo a Bella hasta ahora —sonrió mirando a la joven.

—Creo que ha estado bastante bien —respondió Emmett en su lugar —Aunque tal vez la estoy apabullando con tantas cosas —rió el hombre.

Edward se sentó junto a Bella, en una de las butacas que había frente al escritorio de su hermano.

—Oh, no —discutió Bella —Creo que es mucho trabajo, pero es tan variado e interesante que creo que estaré cómoda trabajando aquí.

—Es verdad que tenemos contratos de lo más variados —reconoció Edward —ya que abarcamos empresas de muy diversos tipos. Ya sabes, comprar y vender. Requiere mucho trabajo, y ahora que este hombre va a convertirse en padre por tercera vez, necesitará mucha ayuda. Ya no tiene treinta aunque él quiera aparentarlos —comentó burlón

—¿Qué significa eso? —inquirió Emmett con fingida indignación

—Cambiar pañales a los cuarenta y cinco no será igual que lo que era a los treinta y cuatro.

—Cambiar pañales es lo que menos me preocupa, el problema es no poder dormir por las noches —reconoció el moreno.

—No quiero ni pensarlo —rió Edward.

—Hay que hacer como hizo mi hermano —explicó Emmett dirigiéndose a Bella —Tener niños a los diecinueve cuando aún eres capaz de sobrevivir durmiendo tres horas por noche.

Bella sonrió mirando de Emmett a Edward.

—No, no te confundas, Bella. No hay que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó curiosa

—Porque los diecinueve es una edad para salir con amigos por los bares, emborracharse, conocer chicas, ir a la universidad y no perderte una fiesta. Dormir tres horas, pero por haber estado en el bar hasta las cuatro de la mañana. No para tener una familia de cuatro que mantener.

—Venga ya —rió Emmett —Todos sabemos que amas a tus hijos por sobre todas las cosas.

—Desde luego que lo hago, pero habría sido genial si hubieran nacido cuando yo tenía treinta, hubiese sido más adulto y maduro para educarles.

—Sí, pero todos sabemos que no hubieses continuado con Chelsea por once años más si no hubiese sido por los chicos.

—Sabe Dios que no —suspiró poniéndose de pie —Bueno, ya basta de mi vida personal. Espero que no apabulles a nuestra nueva abogada tanto como para que desee dejarnos.

—Confío que no, pero ya le he dicho que si soporta el día de hoy, todos los demás serán pan comido.

—No me he asustado aún —reconoció ella

—Espero que no lo hagas —aseguró Edward poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y el calor de su mano a través de su camisa la estremeció haciéndola sonrojar —Estamos encantados de que te unieras a nosotros, Bella.

—Gracias —musitó nerviosa

—Bien, chicos, me marcho —agregó girándose rumbo a la puerta

—¿Cenas con Tanya? —indagó Emmett cuando se disponía a salir

—Y con sus niñas —respondió con un mohín.

—Suerte con ello.

—Gracias. Hasta mañana. Salúdame a Rose y a las niñas.

Cuando Edward cerró la puerta tras él, Bella se volteó hacia su jefe directo.

—Ya ves. —le explicó el moreno —No importa el tamaño que tenga esta empresa, en el fondo no deja de ser una empresa familiar.

—¿La fundó vuestro padre?

—Sí, pero fue Edward quien la hizo grande. Entró a trabajar con mi padre cuando se casó y nacieron sus hijos.

—Se casó muy joven —aventuró ella

—Sí, bastante más de lo que todos hubiesen querido.

—Excepto él, supongo.

—Qué va. Él era el menos interesado en hacerlo, pero siempre fue un tipo responsable y esa fue la única opción que vio para hacerse cargo de los hijos que esperaba la chica con la que salía por ese entonces.

—Novia de instituto —sonrió ella y le sorprendió la mirada de Emmett que se volvió pensativa.

—Sí, digámoslo así —respondió éste enigmático antes de volver a los contratos sobre los que estaban trabajando.

.

—Creo que fue atrapado por un embarazo —comentó Bella esa noche a sus amigas.

Estaban acomodadas en los dos enormes sofás que había en el salón, cenando comida china y con el televisor encendido y sin volumen, esperando que comenzara el capítulo de Grey's Anathomy.

—Para casarse antes de los veinte debía haber alguna razón así —reconoció Jessica siempre un poco cínica

—Pudo haber sido amor —retrucó Angela

—Sí, claro. ¿Te habrías casado con Tyler a los veinte?

—No, y gracias a Dios que no lo hice. Hubiera tenido más trámites que hacer para dejarlo en cuanto lo vi follándose a la zorra de Lauren en el aparcamiento del Walmart.

—Sí, y él podría haberse quedado con la mitad de tu Ford —se burló Alice

—Habría sido más sencillo que tener que continuar con ese coche durante dos años, recordando cómo se tiraba a esa... arrastrada, en el asiento trasero.

—Eso fue de muy mal gusto —aceptó Jessica —El cabrón podría haberlo hecho en su propio coche o en el de ella.

—Sí, si alguno de los dos hubiese tenido un coche espacioso —aceptó la morena resignada —Bien, pero dejemos de hablar de Tyler y volvamos a Cullen senior.

—¿Podéis dejar de llamarle Cullen senior? —pidió Bella —Emmett es mayor que Edward.

—Pero no tiene un hijo que tuvo sus dedos donde tú querrías que los tuviera su progenitor.

—Dios, no puedo ni recordarlo.

—Bueno, no es tan grave —reconoció Alice —Al fin y al cabo sólo te rozó un poco, no llegasteis a más.

—Buff. Y pensar que tengo que trabajar con ese idiota.

—Pero no está en tu departamento, ¿o sí?

—No. En realidad es algo así como el chico de los recados, creo.

—A su edad y en la empresa de su familia podría aspirar a más.

—No te equivoques, Ang, por aspirar a más, creo que aspira a convertirse en el dueño, pero parece que es un inútil.

—Vaya, con ese apellido, esa cara y ese cuerpo, ese chico debería poder hacer maravillas, si sólo lo utilizara con inteligencia. Haces bien en ir a por el padre.

—No voy a por el padre —discutió enérgica y consiguió que sus tres amigas la miraran arqueando sus cejas —¿Me veis posibilidades? —indagó sonrojándose y todas carcajearon antes de ponerse a hacer planes conspirativos a favor de la causa de Bella.

Los cuales por supuesto incluían una tarde de compras en Victoria's Secret.

Mientras tanto Edward cenaba con su novia y las hijas de ésta.

—Mi papá nos llevará a París este verano —le contó Kate con entusiasmo

—Eso es genial.

—¿Tú a donde llevarás a tus hijos en las vacaciones?

—Mis hijos ya no van de vacaciones conmigo —explicó fingiéndose herido

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque dicen ser demasiado mayores para salir con su padre.

—Oh, vaya, qué pena. Deberías tener más hijos —comentó la niña —Así serían pequeños y podrías llevarlos de vacaciones.

—Calla ya, Kate —se quejó su hermana —Nosotras no queremos tener más hermanos —replicó con dureza mirando a Edward con toda intención.

—Entiendo. Yo tampoco he pensado en tener más hijos —confesó viendo la sonrisa divertida que Tanya le dirigió.

Tanya se encontró con él en el sofá del salón, después de dejar a sus hijas en cama.

—O sea que no quieres más hijos —susurró burlona sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

—La verdad es que no —reconoció asiéndola por la cintura y llevando sus labios al cuello de la mujer.

—Es bueno, entonces, que me acabe de colocar mi diafragma. —susurró bajando las manos a los pantalones de él.

Lo hicieron en el sofá y Tanya tuvo que morderle el hombro para poder sofocar los gritos que las embestidas de su enorme pene le provocaban.

—¿Cómo lo está llevando Rosalie? —preguntó la mujer con interés bastante tiempo después.

—Sigue con reposo, pero está bien.

—¿Y Emmett?

—Bastante más tranquilo ahora que ya casi no tendrá que viajar.

—¿Cómo es la nueva abogada? —inquirió curiosa

_"Preciosa. Y sexy.",_ pensó pero no lo dijo.

—Es joven, pero tiene un buen currículum.

—¿Muy joven?

—Tiene veinticinco. Recién graduada. Pero se graduó summa cum laude en Yale, no creo que consiguiéramos nada mejor.

—Veinticinco —murmuró Tanya —¿Es guapa?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó receloso

—Sólo pregunto.

—No sé, supongo que sí lo es.

—¿Supones que es guapa?

—Lo es. Pero no estarás celosa, ¿o sí?

—¿Celosa? —rió —Por Dios, Edward. Es una niña. ¿Cómo podría sentir celos de una niña? Sólo lo digo por Alec. Al fin y al cabo tiene su edad y tú siempre dices que tu hijo no deja títere con cabeza, en lo que a mujeres guapas se refiere.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. De hecho ya se conocían, aunque ella no sabía que Alec trabajaba con nosotros y Alec tampoco sabía que habíamos entrevistado a Bella.

—Pues, veamos si al fin tu hijo se enamora y sienta la cabeza. —aventuró Tanya incomodándolo al imaginar a su hijo con su abogada.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieran. Sabes que no me gustan esos líos en la empresa. Esas cosas nunca acaban bien cuando empiezan a traer las riñas de pareja al trabajo.

—Mucha gente trabaja con su pareja y funciona.

—Alec no sabe tener pareja. —aseguró aunque sospechaba que su verdadero motivo para no desear esa relación era que no se imaginaba sintiéndose atraído y excitado por la novia de su hijo.

Y no sabía cómo no sentir eso por su abogada.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por recomendar este fic. Y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

—Bien. Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Alec?

—¿Respecto a qué? —preguntó Emmett curioso.

—Respecto a todo en general y a nuestra nueva abogada en particular.

Emmett se carcajeó.

—Parece que el chico se ha enamorado y ha encontrado la horma de su zapato.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

**_Os recomiendo pasaros por el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde hay adelantos, imágenes, encuestas, etc, sobre mis historias._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Recuerdo los días de actualización: LUNES - _**_RANCHO MASEN_**_; MIÉRCOLES - _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_; VIERNES - _**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_**

**_CAPITULO 6_**

—Odio a ese tipo —gruñó Bella al regresar a casa una tarde.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Alice que salía de la cocina mordiendo una manzana, mientras se preparaba para su turno de la noche en el hospital.

Alice estudiaba medicina y estaba cumpliendo la residencia en el Hospital Universitario de Seattle.

—Alec Cullen —rugió guardando su bolso y su maletín en el armario del vestíbulo

Llevaba ya dos meses trabajando para Cullen Holdings, y todo en su trabajo le encantaba, excepto Alec Cullen.

Cada día, sin haberse saltado uno sólo, Alec le había hecho algún tipo de invitación. Primero habían sido cenas, salidas a bailar, idas al cine, luego había intentado acompañarla a correr por las mañanas o llevarla a hacer la compra, y últimamente había estado dispuesto a aceptar al menos un café o, como ese día, a traerle una caja de muffins.

Bella se negaba a todo, pero siempre buscaba algún tipo de excusa, ya que no quería ser desagradable con quien, al fin y al cabo, era el hijo del dueño.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? —preguntó Angela que había escuchado la conversación a la vez que entraba desde la calle junto a Jessica.

—El muy hijo de perra se apareció en mi despacho con una caja de muffins de arándanos.

—Vaya, tus favoritos —rió Jessica antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá lanzando sus tacones en la alfombra —Ang, tráeme una manzana cuando vuelvas, por favor —gritó a la chica que entraba en la cocina.

—Sí, y no sé cómo lo supo.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Angela volviendo al salón y sentándose frente a Jessica.

—Que eran mis favoritos. Nunca se lo he dicho.

—Eres una chica previsible —rió Jess burlona

—Pues ya podía haber previsto que los rechazaría.

—¿Rechazaste una caja de muffin de arándanos? —preguntó Alice sorprendida.

—Sí, le dije que tenía prohibida el azúcar o algo así.

—Vaya, qué ingeniosa.

—¿Ingeniosa? Yo diría qué tonta. Debiste comértelos o al menos traerlos a casa.

—No quiero darle la más mínima ventaja, Jess.

—¿Comerte tus muffins es darle ventaja? Qué ridiculez. Yo he dejado que Mike me comiera los "muffins" cientos de veces y no creo que él haya avanzado demasiado —rió

—Dios, tía, eres incorregible —se quejó Alice antes de coger su bolso y salir de la casa —Nos vemos mañana, chicas.

—Volviendo al tema de Alec —dijo Bella cuando Alice se hubo marchado —e ignorando tu desagradable aportación, Jess, no quiero ningún tipo de vínculo entre ese chico y yo, ni siquiera aceptar que gastara unos dólares en muffins para mí.

—No le des más vueltas, Bells. —aconsejó Angela, la más sensata de sus amigas.

—No le daría si no fuera porque su tío, mi jefe, Emmett, escuchó mi negativa para verme comer tres donuts de azúcar en la cafetería de la empresa sólo dos horas después.

—Ja ja, ¿qué le dijiste?

—Le pedí disculpas pero le dije que no tenía interés en su sobrino y él se ofreció a hablar con el chico por mí.

—¿Lo hará?

—No, le pedí que no le diera importancia. Pero estoy segura de que esto llegará a oídos de Edward.

—Ese es entonces el verdadero problema.

—No es como si hubiera algo entre Edward y yo —se lamentó —Ya sabéis que lo he visto en contadas ocasiones en los dos meses que llevo trabajando allí, pero si presto atención a la forma en que no deja de mirar mis piernas cuando nos cruzamos, a veces pienso que podría haber alguna esperanza.

—Yo en tu lugar, simplemente me colaría en su despacho y le diría lo que siento —reconoció Jessica dando el último bocado a su manzana.

—Tú seguramente lo harías, pero Bella no es así. —sentenció Angela

—¿Así cómo? ¿Tan zorra?

—Entre otras cosas —rió Angela cuando su amiga le lanzó un cojín —aunque yo pensaba decir desenvuelta, o lanzada si lo prefieres.

—Ya. Por esa razón Bella hace meses que no se come un rosco, y yo me echo un polvo cada fin de semana, y alguno entre semana también.

—Sí, Jess, pero ni siquiera tú te comes los roscos con tus jefes.

—Ya, ¿tú has visto a mis jefes? El más joven debe rondar los setenta y tiene una cintura de dos metros. De diámetro, no de perímetro —aclaró

—Ni siquiera tú te jugarías el trabajo de tu vida por un polvo.

—¿Es el trabajo de tu vida?

—Podría serlo —reconoció

—Tienes razón, Bells —dijo Jessica después de pensarlo un momento.

—Vaya, eso es todo un avance.

—Me conoces. Sabes que la mitad de las veces no hablo en serio. No te le tires a tu jefe, si crees que podrías perder tu trabajo, pero si realmente estás segura que le deslumbran tus maravillosas piernas, tal vez sea momento de subir tus faldas un par de centímetros. —sonrió su amiga

—No puedo ir con minifaldas de discoteca. Soy abogada no bailarina.

—No, claro que no, pero estoy segura de que no podrá resistirse a una falda tubo, que se suba un poco por tus muslos cuando te sientes y cruces las piernas.

—Y si a eso agregas unas medias con liga de encaje, que se vislumbre apenas por la raja de la falda... —aconsejó Angela

—Vaya, Ang, eres diabólica cuando quieres —rió Bella mirándola con rostro sorprendido.

—Sí, ya, ¿sabes todas las tácticas que he tenido que seguir para que Ben finalmente me invitara a salir después de cuatro años?

—Lo sé, te aseguro que lo sé. —rió

—Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿vamos a por esas medias y esas faldas?

—¿De verdad? ¿Medias en agosto?

—¿Quieres tirártelo o no? —bufó Jessica

—Más que cualquier otra cosa —reconoció suspirando resignada.

—Entonces levanta el culo y vamos al centro comercial.

Emmett entró al despacho de Edward a última hora para entregarle los últimos arreglos que habían hecho al contrato de una empresa naviera alemana con la que estaban negociando.

Después de discutir los cambios, Emmett se despidió.

—¿Qué tal la abogada nueva? —preguntó Edward antes de que su hermano se fuera mientras intentaba no mostrar mucho interés.

—Es buena —aseguró Emmett satisfecho volviendo a sentarse frente a él.

—¿Te atreves a dejar todo en sus manos?

—Completamente. Aunque Rose insiste que no es necesario, prefiero no tener que ausentarme y estoy seguro de que Bella lo hará a la perfección.

—Bien. Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Alec?

—¿Respecto a qué? —preguntó Emmett curioso.

—Respecto a todo en general y a nuestra nueva abogada en particular.

Emmett se carcajeó.

—Parece que el chico se ha enamorado y ha encontrado la horma de su zapato.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bella le evita por activa y por pasiva, pero el chico no está acostumbrado a que se resistan a sus encantos. Le ha invitado a salir, pero ella siempre dice que no. Le trae cafés, incluso se apareció hoy con una caja de muffins que ella rechazó aduciendo no tener permitida el azúcar.

—¿Tiene diabetes o algo así?

—Eso dio a entender.

—Vaya, tan joven.

—No es diabética. Yo mismo la vi comerse tres donuts esta misma tarde y la pobre se sintió tan incómoda que se disculpó por rechazar a mi sobrino.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Me ofrecí a hablar con Alec para que la deje en paz pero me pidió que no lo hiciera.

—Creo que me gusta esa chica —rió Edward más complacido de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—Y a mí. Creo que fue un acierto contratarle.

—Lo mismo creo yo.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella entró en las oficinas de Cullen Holdings, Inc., luciendo una de sus nuevas faldas.

Negra, ajustada, y entre diez y quince centímetros por arriba de sus rodillas, era bastante más corta que las que había llevado hasta entonces, y tenía una discreta raja al costado.

Por sugerencia de Angela, y aunque la temperatura en Seattle en el mes de agosto rondara los 28 grados, había accedido a llevar unas medias negras ceñidas a mitad de sus muslos con una cinta de encaje negra.

Emmett había vuelto a ausentarse esa mañana, por lo que fue Bella la encargada de acudir a la reunión de directorio semanal.

Cuando ocupó su sitio a la izquierda de Edward en la larga mesa de directorio, éste no pudo evitar ver la corta falda que llevaba trepando por sus muslos.

El encaje que vislumbró separando la piel clara como porcelana, le puso duro como roca, y tuvo que agradecer que su erección quedara oculta bajo la mesa.

Bella sonrió disimuladamente, al ver el rostro de Edward contraerse cuando sus ojos se clavaron en sus piernas.

La reunión duró más de una hora.

Hora que Edward utilizó para intentar hacer remitir su excitación.

Pero no era tarea sencilla con una chica como Bella.

Era inteligente, lista y simpática, y cuando hablaba no se parecía en nada a la chiquilla que era su propia hija y que tenía sólo un año menos que Bella.

Edward no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella, pero sabía que sería el error más grande que podría cometer si tan sólo se dejara llevar por sus deseos e instintos.

—Me temo que te tocará acompañarme a Frankfurt —explicó cuando sólo ellos dos quedaban en la sala de juntas.

—¿Yo? ¿A Frankfurt?

—Sí. No creo que Emmett esté dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Es riesgoso el embarazo de su mujer?

—Algo así. De todos modos le han prescrito reposo absoluto, y con las niñas, es difícil hacerlo si su marido no está con ella tanto como le sea posible.

—Entiendo.

—Espero que no tengas problemas para viajar.

—¿Problemas para viajar? —sonrió —Sería una tonta si pusiera problemas para viajar a Frankfurt con todos los gastos pagos.

—Y tú no eres ninguna tonta —respondió Edward con una sonrisa divertida.

—Intento no serlo. De todos modos, mi amiga Jessica me haría ver la luz si me negara a viajar.

—¿Tu amiga Jessica?

—Sí, es una de las chicas que viven conmigo. Ha viajado bastante y nunca pierde la oportunidad de intentar que nosotras lo hagamos también.

—¿Conoces Frankfurt?

—No. Mi único destino visitado fuera de los límites del territorio nacional, es Isla Margarita y Cancún. Fuimos con mis amigas hace cuatro años cuando Alice acabó pre-med.

—Bueno, espero que te guste Alemania.

—Me encantará —aseguró

—Tengo previsto que nos quedemos no más de cuatro días. Espero que no sea inconveniente para ti.

—No, en absoluto.

—Tal vez a tu novio no le guste la idea... —aventuró intentando disimular su curiosidad.

—Oh, no, no tengo novio. Y estoy segura que a mi novio anterior no le hubiera importado.

—Si yo fuera tu novio, me importaría que te fueras de viaje sola con un hombre.

—Oh, ¿Crees que a tu novia le molestará que viajes a solas con una mujer?

—Es por trabajo, y Tanya sabe bien cómo es eso. Además tienes la edad de mis hijos. No creo que vaya a preocuparse.

—Ah, claro —aseguró apenada por las palabras de él —No tiene por qué.

—Espero que no te sintieras ofendida por eso.

—¿Ofendida, por qué? No tengo razón alguna para estarlo.

—Desde luego que no.

—Desde luego. —repitió convencida de que Edward no pensaba en su diferencia de edad cuando le había estado mirando las piernas descaradamente en la hora anterior.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por recomendar este fic. Y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

Ante su silencio Bella se volteó a verle y la mirada lasciva en los ojos verdes de su jefe le desestabilizó.

Se giró de frente a él sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

—No sé qué tendrán los ascensores —susurró él acercándose a ella para dejarla acorralada contra una de las esquinas del ascensor.

Estiró la mano para posarla sobre su cuello y con su pulgar acariciar la suave piel de porcelana.

Bella arqueó su cuello ofreciéndole los labios temblorosos

**_Os recomiendo pasaros por el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde hay adelantos, imágenes, encuestas, etc, sobre mis historias._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Recuerdo los días de actualización: LUNES - _**_RANCHO MASEN_**_; MIÉRCOLES - _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_; VIERNES - _**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_**

**_CAPITULO 7_**

Tres días después Edward y Bella volaron juntos a Alemania.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Frankfurt a media tarde. Para cuando finalmente se encontraron instalados en el Steigenberger Frankfurter Hof, ya era casi la hora de la cena.

Cuando bella bajó al restaurante después de una ducha reparadora, Edward ya estaba allí.

Al verla entrar, la llamó invitándola a compartir su mesa.

Se mostró indecisa pero aceptó y se sentó frente a su jefe.

Pidieron la cena mientras Edward le explicaba el estado de las negociaciones con los directores que se reunirían al día siguiente.

En el transcurso de la velada, la conversación se volvió más personal.

—¿Tu familia es de Seattle? —preguntó Edward interesado a la vez que daba un bocado a su filete.

— La familia de mi madre lo era. Mi padre y su familia eran de Forks. Allí viví con ellos hasta que cumplí dieciséis.

—¿Qué sucedió cuando cumpliste dieciséis?

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico y yo quedé a cargo de una tía de mi madre.

—Oh, vaya —exclamó consternado —Lo siento, no lo sabía.

—No hay problema —sonrió con sinceridad —Ya lo he superado o aceptado al menos.

—Lo imagino. ¿Entonces vives con tu tía aún?

—No. Mi tía era una mujer bastante mayor y murió cuando yo tenía veinte.

—Vaya, parece que no hago más que comentarios desafortunados —sonrió incómodo

—No te preocupes. De verdad estoy contenta con mi vida. Heredé de mi tía Marie una casa bastante grande y actualmente la comparto con tres amigas.

—Bueno, supongo que será divertido.

—Sí, lo es. Son mis mejores amigas y como ninguna tenemos familia en la ciudad, somos como hermanas.

—Los hermanos no siempre se llevan bien —comentó él pensando en sus hijos.

—¿Tú no te llevas bien con tu hermano?

—Oh, no, yo sí. En realidad pensaba en mis hijos.

—Oh, claro. No conozco a tu hija realmente, pero por lo poco que conozco a Alec, creo saber cuáles son sus sentimientos al respecto —dijo arrepintiéndose al instante de haber hablado de más.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó curioso —¿Alec te ha dicho algo sobre su hermana?

—Oh, no, lo siento —se sonrojó hundiéndose en su asiento —Discúlpame, no quise sonar entrometida.

—No lo has hecho pero, dime ¿a qué te referías?

—Oh, no, olvídalo, por favor

—No, venga, cuéntame. No me veas como el jefe. Esto es una conversación de amigos. Dime a qué te referías. Tal vez eso me ayude a comprenderles mejor —la instó

Bella se lo pensó un momento antes de hablar.

—Bueno, de acuerdo —suspiró por fin —No sé exactamente a qué se refería, pero Alec dijo alguna vez que su hermana era una consentida que no tenía obligaciones, y viendo lo poco que a él le gusta trabajar, imagino que siente celos por ello —explicó cada vez más sonrojada

—Sí, creo que sí. Cuando acabaron el instituto, Alec se negó a ir a la universidad y yo me negué a permitir que fuera un vago. Le di a elegir entre la universidad o trabajar en la empresa. Supongo que pensó que por ser una empresa familiar no tendría que esforzarse, pero se equivocó. Así que ahora me odia por no pagarle sólo por ser quien es. Jane prefirió ir a la universidad ya que eso le aseguraba al menos unos cuatro o cinco años de manutención. Alec dice que Jane obtiene lo que quiere sin tener que hacer nada. Según él la consiento por ser mi niñita.

—¿Y lo haces? —indagó

—Supongo que tal vez un poco —reconoció —Pero Alec tuvo su oportunidad de estudiar y no quiso tomarla.

—Entiendo.

—De todos modos, ambos recibieron un coche nuevo al cumplir los dieciséis y en su cumpleaños número veinte un departamento de dos ambientes como regalo. Jane no quería vivir sola así que lo alquila y recibe buenos ingresos mientras sigue viviendo con su madre. Alec por su parte quería tener un lugar donde llevar sus citas y organizar fiestas para sus amigos así que vive allí con sus consiguientes gastos.

—Entiendo —comentó pensativa

—Crees que son unos consentidos, ¿verdad?

—Un poco, sí. Cuando conocí a Alec, fue fácil ver que es el típico chico guapo y rico que nunca tiene que esforzarse por nada.

—Sí, supongo que lo es —suspiró apenado —Diría que su madre siempre ha creído que debíamos darles todos sus caprichos sin exigirles nada. No voy a negar mi parte de responsabilidad. Supongo que fuimos padres demasiado jóvenes y lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos. Yo trabajaba todo el tiempo. Chelsea estaba todo el tiempo con ellos... qué sé yo... —se quejó —Supongo que ahora lo haría diferente. Intentaría que aprendiesen a valorar más las cosas que tienen y sobre todo, a luchar por conseguirlas.

—¿Nunca te planteaste tener más hijos?

—No. Cuando los chicos nacieron me sumergí en el trabajo y me preocupé por mantener la familia que teníamos. Para cuando por fin sentí que me podía relajar, mi padre se retiró y me hice cargo de la empresa. Mi matrimonio, ya acabado, terminó de desmoronarse y nos divorciamos.

—Pero tienes pareja ahora —comentó Bella aprovechándose de la camaradería que se había instalado entre ellos.

—Sí, pero Tanya tiene dos hijas de su matrimonio anterior, así que la maternidad no es una necesidad para ella y yo, sinceramente, a veces me siento un poco mayor para volver a cambiar pañales —confesó sonriente.

—No creo que seas tan mayor. Lo haces ver como si fueras un anciano.

—Lo soy —sonrió a su vez y su sonrisa desestabilizó a la chica —Ya he cumplido cuarenta y tres.

—¡Qué va!

—Podría ser tu padre —explicó arqueando una ceja, y ese reconocimiento en voz alta le disgustó.

—No lo creo. Eres más joven de lo que era mi padre cuando yo nací.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí. Mi madre no tuvo fácil embarazarse. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió tenía treinta y siete y mi padre cuarenta y cuatro. Ya no me esperaban.

—Oh, vaya. Supongo que debiste hacerles infinitamente felices al tener tan pocas esperanzas.

—Sí. Y ellos me hicieron feliz a mí, los pocos años que les tuve conmigo.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas. Yo fui feliz mientras les tuve.

—Imagino que tenían justificado haberte consentido.

—¿Crees que soy una consentida? —preguntó indignada

—No, todo lo contrario. Y el hecho de que no lo seas me hace sentir más culpable por la forma en que malcrié a mis hijos.

—No te culpes. Uno lo hace lo mejor que puede y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que tenías en contra, creo que tú lo hiciste bastante bien.

—Eres sabia para ser tan joven —comentó sintiéndose frustrado por no poder tener quince años menos.

—No soy tan joven —replicó indignada

—No, supongo que yo soy viejo —comentó antes de dejar la taza de café vacía y levantarse de su asiento para volver a su habitación.

Caminaron juntos hasta los ascensores.

Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió ante ellos, apareció una pareja comiéndose a besos.

La chica se recostaba sobre el hombre que tenía su mano bajo la amplia falda de la joven.

El timbre del ascensor les sobresaltó y sonrojándose furiosamente ante ellos abandonaron el ascensor disculpándose.

Bella entró en la cabina y Edward se paró detrás.

—¿Qué tendrán los ascensores? —comentó ella cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Edward no podía hablar. La visión erótica de la pareja, más la proximidad de Bella y el perfume a fresas que emanaba de su cabello le estaban volviendo loco.

Ante su silencio Bella se volteó a verle y la mirada lasciva en los ojos verdes de su jefe le desestabilizó.

Se giró de frente a él sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

—No sé qué tendrán los ascensores —susurró él acercándose a ella para dejarla acorralada contra una de las esquinas del ascensor.

Estiró la mano para posarla sobre su cuello y con su pulgar acariciar la suave piel de porcelana.

Bella arqueó su cuello ofreciéndole los labios temblorosos cuando el ascensor se detuvo en la tercera planta.

Una pareja de ancianos entró dándoles las buenas noches y cortando el momento íntimo.

Al llegar a la quinta planta salieron del elevador y caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de Bella, ya que la de Edward estaba tres puertas más adelante.

Bella se detuvo e introdujo su tarjeta en la cerradura.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se volteó hacia él.

—¿Quieres entrar? —ofreció sugerente y deseosa a la vez.

Edward cerró los ojos e inspiró intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

Quería. En ese momento no había nada que desease más pero sabía que no debía.

La miró finalmente sabiendo que la chica se merecía una disculpa.

—Lo siento, Bella. No sé lo que me pasó —explicó haciéndola estremecer —Discúlpame, por favor. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, ese momento en el ascensor. No sé qué me sucedió. Me confundí.

—No creo que te confundieras —discutió —Querías besarme y yo quería que lo hicieras.

—No, no es lo que quería. Supongo que sólo fue un momento de excitación provocado por el vino, nuestra grata camaradería de esta noche y la excitación de esa pareja...

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Grata camaradería? ¿Vas a decirme que no me deseas? —esgrimió furiosa por momentos.

—¿Cómo no desearte? Eres preciosa, simpática, inteligente —reconoció —Tendría que ser de piedra para no desearte.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero eres mi empleada, además de tener edad suficiente para ser mi hija y, por si eso no bastara, yo tengo novia. Una novia preciosa y adecuada para mí, con quien además disfruto de un muy buen sexo —explicó con una dureza que la hirió profundamente —Siendo lo adultos que somos ambos, podemos entender que eso fuera sólo un deseo momentáneo que no significa nada. De hecho nada sucedió.

—Habría sucedido si esa pareja no hubiera interrumpido —discutió

—Yo creo que no.

—Sabes bien que sí. Yo te deseo y tú me deseas.

La observó condescendiente sabiendo que las palabras de Bella eran ciertas, pero negándose a aceptarlas.

—Descansa, Bella —se despidió sin decir más —Mañana tenemos una reunión muy temprano.

Sin darle tiempo a replica, se alejó y se dirigió a su habitación temeroso de caer en la tentación que esa chica le suponía.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por recomendar este fic. Y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

—Grata camaradería, le llamó —explicó indignada —¿Podéis creerlo? ¡Grata camaradería! ¡Qué coño! Allí había una calentura digna de provocar el calentamiento global, y él lo llamó grata camaradería. Ese tipo es un inmaduro y ridículo capullo arrogante.

—Tienes que hacer lo que él hace. Provócalo, excítalo, caliéntalo y luego déjalo duro como martillo pilón. Y que se tenga que follar con sus propias manitas.

—¿De verdad lo crees, Jessica? —inquirió apenada —Tiene una novia preciosa con la cual, según sus propias palabras, disfruta de un sexo maravilloso. ¿De verdad crees que tendría que autosatisfacerse?

—Sí, tal vez no deberías dejárselo caliente a esa mujer.

**_Os recomiendo pasaros por el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde hay adelantos, imágenes, encuestas, etc, sobre mis historias._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Recuerdo los días de actualización: LUNES - _**_RANCHO MASEN_**_; MIÉRCOLES - _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_; VIERNES - _**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_**

**_CAPITULO 8_**

La noche fue bastante dura para ambos.

La frustración les alteró el sueño, y ambos por igual se sentían furiosos con Edward.

Pero ninguno pensaba actuar en consecuencia.

Bella se había sentido humillada la noche anterior cuando Edward, mirándola como si fuera una niñata, había insinuado no sentir el menor deseo por ella.

Ambos sabían que eso no era cierto, pero Bella decidió que no podía ponerse en el papel de pequeña caprichosa dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quiere, así que decidió cambiar su estrategia.

En vez de bajar a desayunar arriesgándose a encontrarse con Edward, decidió ducharse y salir del hotel.

Su reunión de negocios estaba fijada para primera hora de la tarde, así que después de dejarle un mensaje a Edward en la recepción del hotel, salió para dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Desayunó en una cafetería de la plaza Höchster Schloßplatz y se dedicó a recorrer la ciudad antes de volver al hotel, donde se duchó, pidió su almuerzo al servicio de habitaciones, y se preparó para la reunión con los directivos de la naviera.

Haciendo acopio de dignidad, llamó al teléfono de la habitación de Edward y éste le dijo que pasaría a buscarla diez minutos después.

Cuando abrió la puerta, allí estaba él. Con el cabello húmedo, prueba de que acababa de salir de la ducha, enfundado en un traje gris y con una corbata negra, le excitaba insoportablemente.

Pero Edward no lo tenía mejor.

Después de haberse excitado la noche anterior, teniendo a la chica delante suyo en tejanos y camiseta, volver a ver sus preciosas piernas bajo la falda corta, le había puesto duro.

Bufó pensando que haberse masturbado en la ducha pensando en ella diez minutos antes, no le había ayudado tanto como había pensado que lo haría.

—Así que saliste a recorrer la ciudad —dijo cuando caminaban hacia los ascensores.

—Sí, quise relajarme un poco antes de mi primera reunión de negocios.

—Estarás genial —dijo buscando tranquilizarla —Ya lo verás.

—Eso espero —reconoció cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió ante ellos.

De él bajaron los jóvenes que el día anterior habían estado magreándose frente a ellos. Les dedicaron una mirada risueña y corrieron por el pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones.

Ni Bella ni Edward se atrevieron a decir palabra, pero cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Edward se sintió obligado a hablar.

—Bella —le llamó y ella se volteó hacia él —Siento mucho lo que sucedió ayer.

—No tienes que preocuparte.

—Sí me preocupa, porque tú y yo vamos a viajar mucho juntos de aquí en más y no quisiera que nuestra relación laboral se resintiera, por un malentendido.

—No te preocupes. No hay problema.

—¿De verdad?

—Completamente. —sonrió sintiéndose frustrada —Está olvidado.

—Bien. Me alegra que así sea. Ya sabes que sería una tontería pensar en que tú y yo nos pudiéramos involucrar de alguna forma —aseguró aunque muy poco convencido de sus palabras.

—Lo sé. Lo entiendo —aseguró

—Entonces ¿amigos otra vez? —sonrió él estirando la mano hacia ella.

—Amigos —aceptó Bella estrechando su mano.

Los siguientes tres días mantuvieron las distancias, si no era Bella quien acusaba cansancio para no bajar a cenar al restaurante del hotel, era Edward quién se inventaba mucho trabajo para no acompañarla a hacer un recorrido por la ciudad.

Cuando al cabo de tres días se reunieron en el hall del hotel para esperar el coche que les llevaría al aeropuerto, la relación entre ellos, si bien era amable, se había vuelto fría.

—¿Cómo fue? —gritó Alice entusiasmada en cuanto Bella entró a la casa.

—Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta —le secundó Jessica tirando de Bella hasta el sofá.

—Un momento, estoy muerta de sed.

—Siéntate —ordenó Angela corriendo hasta la cocina y volviendo con un vaso y una botella de agua.

Sus tres amigas se sentaron a su alrededor ansiosas.

—¿Te lo tiraste? —soltó Jessica a bocajarro

—Desde luego que no —reconoció apesadumbrada

—Desde luego —reconoció Jessica recostándose en el sofá desilusionada

—¿Pasó algo al menos? —preguntó Alice

—Estuvimos a dos segundos de besarnos —explicó y volvió a ganarse toda la atención perdida de Jessica.

—¿Dos segundos?

—Sí, si el ascensor en el que íbamos hubiera tardado dos segundos en abrir las puertas, nos hubieran encontrado besándonos o tal vez algo más.

Después de esa introducción, sus amigas no acabaron el interrogatorio hasta saber con pelos y señales, cada punto y coma de su conversación, así como su contacto físico.

—Grata camaradería, le llamó —explicó indignada —¿Podéis creerlo? ¡Grata camaradería! ¡Qué coño! Allí había una calentura digna de provocar el calentamiento global, y él lo llamó grata camaradería. Ese tipo es un inmaduro y ridículo capullo arrogante.

—Tienes que hacer lo que él hace. Provócalo, excítalo, caliéntalo y luego déjalo duro como martillo pilón. Y que se tenga que follar con sus propias manitas.

—¿De verdad lo crees, Jessica? —inquirió apenada —Tiene una novia preciosa con la cual, según sus propias palabras, disfruta de un sexo maravilloso. ¿De verdad crees que tendría que autosatisfacerse?

—Sí, tal vez no deberías dejárselo caliente a esa mujer.

—No creo que le haga falta.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Qué sé yo, no se me ocurre nada —gimió

—Tengo una idea genial —rió Jessica de forma que hizo temblar a sus amigas.

—Miedo me das —gimió Bella ante la risa grotesca de su amiga.

—¿Recuerdas la película aquella con Kate Hudson y Matthew McCounaghey?

—¿La del tesoro de no sé qué?

—No, la de Cómo atrapar un chico en diez días.

—Era perderlo, no atraparlo —le corrigió Angela

—Sí, pero creo que Bella no necesita saber la parte de perderlo, basta con que le enseñe sus bragas de mariquitas y se irá corriendo convencido que es una niña salida del kindegarden.

—Ya no uso bragas de mariquitas —gruñó Bella ofendida —Te recuerdo que me las lanzaste todas a la basura después de obligarme a gastar una fortuna en Victoria's Secret. Fortuna que, dicho sea de paso, aún no ha dado frutos.

—Los dará, confía en mí. Bueno, volviendo al plan, no sé si recordáis que según Andy, la experta, los hombres no se resisten a ver qué hay en el bolso de una mujer.

—Ya, y supongo que creerás que si consigo unas entradas para los Seahawks, lo atraparé.

—No, cariño. Creo que Edward Cullen tiene mejores posibilidades que tú de conseguir entradas para el palco.

—Sí, eso creo yo.

—Pero… deberías dejarle un señuelo dentro del bolso, que demuestre que no eres una niña, sino una mujer adulta.

—¿Qué tipo de señuelo? ¿Un condón para que vea que soy sexualmente activa?

—Eso sería una tontería. Yo llevaba condones en la mochila del instituto, así que eso no le dirá que eres una adulta.

—Tal vez podrías llevar compresas para las pérdidas de orina —se burló Alice —Eso le diría que has empezado a tener incontinencias…

—Vaya, Alice, eso ha sido desagradable…

—O tal vez estrógenos, por la menopausia —rió Alice tumbándose en el sofá mientras reía a carcajadas, contagiando a Angela primero y a Bella después —O también tinte para el cabello, para tapar las canas…

—O una crema anti-edad —secundó Bella risueña

—O pastillas para la osteoporosis… —acotó Angela

—O un fijador para la prótesis dental —agregó Bella y todas rieron descostillándose ante la indignación de Jessica.

—Sí, ya, o también un andador —gruñó Jessica —Ya basta, Alice, estamos hablando en serio.

—¿De verdad estamos hablando en serio?

—Sí, Bella, mi idea es genial, aunque no lo creas.

—Venga, cuéntame.

—Tiene que ser algo adulto, pero sexy.

—Y eso es… un muñeco hinchable…

—¿Qué tienen de sexy los muñecos hinchables? Claro que no, pero la idea va bien encaminada.

—No pretenderás que lleve un consolador al trabajo.

—No un consolador, porque podría pensar que pierdes el tiempo en tu horario de trabajo, pero sí… cha, cha, cha, chan… —dijo Jessica intentando generar expectación —Unas bolas chinas.

—¿Unas bolas chinas?

—Sí, unas bolas chinas. Se supone que son terapéuticas y todas las mujeres las deberían utilizar, para reforzar el suelo pélvico, ya sabes, una cuestión de salud femenina y bla, bla, bla. Pero no hay un solo hombre en el mundo que no vea unas bolas chinas y piense en sexo. No obstante se venden en todos los sex shop pero en muy pocas farmacias.

—Pero, Jess, ¿cómo coño voy a hacer para que Edward vea lo que hay dentro de mi bolso? Sinceramente no lo veo de esos tipos que revisen las pertenencias ajenas, y menos si es mi bolso.

—Estoy segura de que se nos ocurrirá algo —aseguró conspirativa —De momento, vamos a por esas bolas —dijo poniéndose en pie.

Las cuatro amigas, pasaron gran parte de la tarde en un sex shop, y no fue Bella la única en salir de allí con una bolsita de plástico con compras.

Nada como una tarde de compras y cine con las mejores amigas, para levantar el ánimo.

Cuando el lunes siguiente entró al despacho de Edward, nada más llegar, su bolso parecía quemarle colgándole del hombro.

—Buenos días, Edward

—Buenos días, Bella. —saludó extrañado de verla en su despacho tan temprano.

—Sólo necesitaba comentarte que hoy tendré que salir un poco antes, así que si tienes algo pendiente o urgente… —dijo cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolso, tal como había previsto —Oh, disculpa un momento —agregó sonrojándose.

Apoyó el bolso sobre el escritorio de Edward y lo abrió para comenzar a revolver en busca del teléfono.

Cuando lo encontró y tiró de él, un delicado cordón negro se había enredado en la funda del teléfono. Tal como estaba previsto.

Al levantarlo, unas bolas chinas plateadas salieron unidas a éste.

Bella se sonrojó, soltó las bolas de la funda y las volvió a meter en el bolso mientras contestaba la llamada.

Era Jessica, tal como estaba previsto.

Se alejó un momento del escritorio para contestar la llamada.

El rostro de Edward continuaba desfigurado.

Ver unas bolas chinas en el bolso de la abogada le había puesto inmediata e irremediablemente duro.

No había podido evitar imaginarse a sí mismo colocando las bolas en la vagina húmeda de la chica, mientras lamía su clítoris palpitante.

Se imaginaba dejándolas en su interior durante toda la jornada laboral.

Bella las mantendría en su interior, y se sentiría húmeda y excitada todo el día.

Sus pezones estarían sensibles de tan excitados. Su vagina estimulada y preparada para él.

Cuando a las cinco llegara el fin de la jornada, la chica se presentaría en su despacho.

Edward cerraría la puerta y la ayudaría a sentarse en su escritorio, para quitarle las bragas. Ella apoyaría sus tacones en el borde de la mesa y le enseñaría su raja inflamada y húmeda.

Le daría un orgasmo con solo quitarle las bolas chinas del interior de su sexo.

Le provocaría otro al penetrarla con su grueso miembro y derramarse en su interior.

Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Ya le costaba no imaginarse a la chica desnuda y jadeante.

Desde el miércoles anterior, cuando había estado a punto de besarla en el ascensor del hotel de Frankfurt, no había podido pensar en nada más que en lo que podría haber resultado si hubiese aceptado su invitación.

Después de ver un juguete sexual tan delicado y erótico en el bolso de la chica, sabía que sería imposible volver a verla como a una niña.

Bella cortó su llamada y sonrojada volvió a acercarse a él.

Edward juraría que los pezones de ella estaban más erguidos bajo la seda de la camisa. Quizás tanto como lo estaba su pene bajo los pantalones.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—No hay problema —dijo con voz estrangulada

—Como te decía…

—No hay problema, puedes irte antes —le cortó

—¿De verdad?

—Completamente —aseguró deseando que saliese de su despacho antes de que no pudiera resistirse a lanzarse sobre ella y follarla sobre la alfombra.

—¿No tienes nada urgente?

—No, en absoluto.

—Oh, bien. Genial, gracias —contestó risueña y se volteó para dirigirse a la puerta bamboleando sus caderas.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Edward abrió sus pantalones y liberó su miembro.

Se masturbó casi con violencia, corriéndose sobre su mano en cuestión de segundos, con la imagen de Bella grabada en su retina.

* * *

**_Capi extra para pasar el domingo!_**

**_Como ven, Bella sacó la artillería pesada. _**

**__****_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por recomendar este fic. Y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

—Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir. —dijo Jessica pensativa —Ya sé. Celos. Tienes que darle celos.

—¿Celos? ¿Cómo voy a darle celos? Es imposible saber a dónde sale, si es que sale. Tendría que liarme con alguien en la oficina.

—Bien, pues entonces debes liarte con alguien en la oficina.

—No, Jessica, no voy a liarme con nadie en la oficina —negó enérgica.

—No tienes que hacerlo, pero… —dijo Angela —podemos hacerle creer que tienes alguien.

**_Os recomiendo el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde hay adelantos, imágenes, encuestas, etc, sobre mis historias._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Recuerdo los días de actualización: LUNES - _**_RANCHO MASEN_**_; MIÉRCOLES - _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_; VIERNES - _**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_**

**_CAPITULO 9_**

—¿Qué crees que hiciera cuando saliste de su despacho?

—Espero que masturbarse y no que llamara a su estúpida novia para follársela.

—No entiendo que no te dijera nada —se quejó Jessica —Nos está resultando más duro de lo que imaginábamos. El próximo paso es ir sin bragas.

—No voy a ir sin bragas al despacho —se negó Bella con rotundidad

—¿Por qué no? A Sharon Stone le dio resultado.

—Por favor, Jessica, no puedes continuar sacando tus ideas de todas las películas del video club.

—Puedes pasarte directamente a Fatal Attraction —sugirió Alice

—O a Disclosure —propuso Angela a su vez

—O ve directamente a Striptease —continuó Alice divagando

—Ya está bien —les cortó Jessica —Siempre estáis igual.

Angela, Alice y Bella solían enfrascarse en conversaciones llenas de divagaciones, pero se divertían enormemente con ellas.

—Perdón. Pero lo dicho, Jess, no iré sin bragas a trabajar.

—Inténtalo un día, sólo un día. Un día que tengas alguna reunión con él.

—No lo haré. Con mi suerte el día que vaya sin bragas será el día que tropiece en medio del despacho y todos los empleados me verán sin bragas. No lo haré.

—¿Y qué opciones planteas?

—No lo sé. —gimió —Si supiera qué hacer, no estaría aquí discutiéndolo con vosotras. Sólo sé que necesito hacer algo. Ya no puedo continuar así, me mojo cada vez que lo veo, necesito echar un polvo.

—Puedes echar un polvo para desahogarte —le contradijo Jessica.

—No quiero echar un polvo con cualquiera. Quiero echar un polvo con Cullen Senior.

—Pues lo tienes ciertamente difícil —acotó Angela

—Gracias, Angela —gruñó Jessica con retintín —Que seas la única que tiene los polvos asegurados con su perfecto novio, no te da derecho a restregarnos en la cara nuestras frustraciones.

—Jess, me pasé cuatro años conformándome con chicos que no me interesaban, mientras esperaba que Ben se decidiera a darme una oportunidad.

—Dios, Ang, no me veo capaz de soportar cuatro años así.

—Ni nosotras te soportaríamos —coincidió Alice.

—Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir. —dijo Jessica pensativa —Ya sé. Celos. Tienes que darle celos.

—¿Celos? ¿Cómo voy a darle celos? Es imposible saber a dónde sale, si es que sale. Tendría que liarme con alguien en la oficina.

—Bien, pues entonces debes liarte con alguien en la oficina.

—No, Jessica, no voy a liarme con nadie en la oficina —negó enérgica.

—No tienes que hacerlo, pero… —dijo Angela —podemos hacerle creer que tienes alguien.

—Ah, sí ¿y cómo lo haremos?

—¡Como Cher! —rió Alice

—¿Como Cher? —inquirió extrañada

—Sí, no la cantante. Cher, Alicia Silverstone en Clueless. Te enviaremos flores y bombones a la oficina.

—Esa, Alice, es una ideal genial —concordó Jessica rotunda

—¿Os dais cuenta lo patéticas que somos? O nos conseguimos hombres o realmente nos acabaremos todas las películas del video club.

—Para algo tiene que servirnos tener la tarjeta dorada del Blockbuster.

Esa misma noche, completamente frustrado por su debilidad para con Bella, Edward invitó a Tanya a dormir en su departamento.

Encargó una cena especial en su restaurante italiano favorito y antes de ir a recogerla, pasó por un sex shop.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió mientras esperaba que llegara Tanya.

Sobre la mesa del comedor, junto al servicio de Tanya, dejó el pequeño paquete.

Esperaba que Tanya no lo considerase un exceso, pero desde que había visto el objeto en el bolso de Bella, no había podido pensar en otra cosa.

Aunque no era con Tanya con quien quería utilizarlas, sabía que era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Y tal vez incluso se sorprendiera.

—¿Qué es esto? —indagó Tanya cuando se sentaron a cenar.

—Es un regalo para ti.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó dichosa

—Sí, pero no puedes abrirlo hasta después de la cena.

—Oh, no. Estaré demasiado ansiosa para cenar…

—Y yo —reconoció —Pero me temo que nos perderíamos la cena si lo abrieses antes…

La mujer sonrió sintiéndose curiosa, pero aceptó esperar.

Cenaron raviolis de setas y Mouse de chocolate de postre.

Bebieron vino y champagne y cuando al acabar la cena, Edward guió a la mujer hasta el sofá del salón, ella llevaba en su mano el pequeño paquete.

—¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?

—Sí —concedió dando un trago a su copa.

Se sentó de lado mirándola interesado para no perderse la reacción de su novia ante su sugerente regalo.

Tanya desenvolvió el paquete con cuidado y abrió la caja de terciopelo negro.

Su rostro palideció un momento antes de sonrojarse furiosamente, al ver las dos bolas plateadas que descansaban sobre el tejido oscuro.

—Vaya —dijo a falta de saber qué más decir

—¿Te gustan?

—Digamos que es un regalo… curioso.

—Curioso tal vez, pero ¿te gustan?

—Mmm, no lo sé… Me… sorprende que me regales unas bolas chinas…

—¿Has utilizado alguna vez?

—No, nunca…

—Pensé que podía ser divertido. ¿Te gustaría que las probáramos?

—Mmm, vaya, no lo sé… nunca he utilizado este tipo de cosas —confesó —Ningún tipo de juguete sexual en realidad…

Edward empezó a temer haber cometido un error.

—¿Crees que te gustaría utilizarlas?

—No lo sé, Edward, no estoy muy segura… Me temo que no soy tan… moderna…

—Oh, no, está bien —aceptó apesadumbrado —Lo siento. Debí consultártelo antes de comprarlas.

—No, supongo que fue un bonito gesto. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué se te ocurrió este regalo? Nunca hemos utilizado nada de esto en este tiempo que llevamos juntos, y nunca diste a entender estar interesado…

—No, no lo sé. Sólo se me ocurrió que tal vez te gustaría probarlas…

—Mmm, no sé, Edward… —dudó —Nunca me lo había planteado, pero si para ti es importante…

—Oh, no, claro que no —discutió quitándole la cajita de las manos —Sólo era una idea, nada más…

—No lo sé, Edward… me da corte meterme objetos allí…

—Oh, no te preocupes, cariño. No tenemos que hacerlo.

—¿No te molesta?

—No, cariño, claro que no. Tú y yo lo pasamos muy bien juntos sin necesidad de nada más.

—Eso es lo que yo pienso —aseguró ella volteándose hacia él para besarlo seductora.

—Desde luego, no nos hace falta nada más —aceptó besando sus labios a la vez que colaba su mano bajo la falda de la mujer

—Amor, —le detuvo sosteniendo su mano —estoy con el período…

—Podemos hacerlo de todas maneras.

—No me gusta hacerlo así, ya lo sabes

—¿Por qué no, Tanya? Soy yo, cariño. Necesito hacerte el amor…

—Yo me ocuparé de ti —dijo ella poniéndose de rodillas frente a él y desabrochando su pantalón.

No se resistió. Desde la tarde necesitaba un desahogo y no se negaría a obtenerlo de la boca de su novia.

Tanya lo tomó entre sus labios, y lo hundió en su boca subiendo y bajando por su falo.

Edward puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer y la empujó para hundirse en su boca.

Tanya lo chupó, lamió y succionó llevándolo al borde del orgasmo, pero la culminación se le resistía.

Tomó la cabeza de la chica entre sus manos y embistió contra ella.

Pero el cabello rubio entre sus dedos le distraía.

Deseaba que sus dedos se enredaran en los cabellos castaños de su abogada. Deseaba ver los ojos marrones de Bella en lugar de las pupilas azules de Tanya.

Necesitaba correrse pero en ese momento sólo deseaba poder hacerlo en la garganta de Bella.

Desvió la mirada de su regazo y la fijó en las bolas chinas que habían quedado sobre el asiento del sofá.

Fue entonces que recordó a Bella.

La recordó guardando vergonzosa el objeto en su bolso.

Recordó sus muslos desnudos, apenas cubiertos por las medias negras ceñidas con encaje.

Recordó sus labios entreabiertos esperando que él bajara sobre ellos, en el ascensor del hotel de Frankfurt.

Recordó su cabello oliendo a fresas. Su cuerpo grácil y femenino contoneándose sobre sus tacones.

Y sólo así, pensando que era la exquisita joven quien estrujaba sus testículos y lamía su falo, se corrió con un gruñido en la boca de su novia.

* * *

**__****_ Capi cortito, lo sé, pero espero que igual lo disfrutaran._**

**__****_Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por recomendar este fic. Y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

—Mierda, Alice. ¿Crees que me estoy obsesionando con esto de Edward?

—Mmm, un poco tal vez ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé. Pienso que me he dejado convencer por Jess, y ahora me creo que Edward está interesado en mí aunque se resista y tal vez me equivoco. Es posible que esté perdidamente enamorado de su novia y yo acabaré haciendo el ridículo.

—Es probable —reconoció su amiga.

—Mierda. Soy patética —gimió dejándose caer en el sofá.

**_En el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, encuestas, etc, sobre mis historias._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Recuerdo los días de actualización: LUNES - _**_RANCHO MASEN_**_; MIÉRCOLES - _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_; VIERNES - _**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_**

**_CAPITULO 10_**

Esa semana, rosas y bombones llegaron al despacho a nombre de Bella cada día.

—Alguien parece tener un admirador —comentó Emmett risueño el jueves cuando, estando con Bella, Liam y Edward, en el despacho de ella, la recepcionista entró con un ramo de rosas rojas.

Bella se sonrojó nerviosa y avergonzada, pensando que tendría que decirles a sus amigas que ya era hora de dejar de enriquecer a la florería.

—Eso o algún novio se ha portado muy mal y necesita que le perdonen —acotó Liam.

El rostro de Edward estaba serio y no emitió palabra.

—Tendré que decirle que deje de hacerlo —murmuró poniendo las rosas en un jarrón junto al ramo que había recibido el día anterior.

—O podrías decirle que envíe algo que podamos comer —aconsejó Emmett divertido.

—Sí, esa es una mejor opción —concordó Liam.

—¿Os parece que sigamos con la reunión? —dijo Edward sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía en las manos.

—Basta de regalos —gruñó Bella cuando entró en la casa esa tarde.

Alice acababa de vestirse preparándose para su turno de la noche en el hospital.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Mierda, Alice. ¿Crees que me estoy obsesionando con esto de Edward?

—Mmm, un poco tal vez ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé. Pienso que me he dejado convencer por Jess, y ahora me creo que Edward está interesado en mí aunque se resista y tal vez me equivoco. Es posible que esté perdidamente enamorado de su novia y yo acabaré haciendo el ridículo.

—Es probable —reconoció su amiga.

—Mierda. Soy patética —gimió dejándose caer en el sofá.

—¿Te gusta?

—Muchísimo, pero tampoco puedo perseguir a un tipo que ni me ve.

—¿De verdad crees que no te ve?

—Qué sé yo. A veces creo que sí. En Frankfurt quiso besarme, aunque él diga lo contrario. No me quita los ojos de encima, siempre está mirándome las piernas, casi se cae de su asiento el día de las bolas chinas. Hoy creo que estaba celoso por lo de las flores, pero tal vez celoso es mucho decir. Tal vez cree que su hijo está enamorado de mí y está cuidando los intereses de su hijo. ¡Qué sé yo!

—¿Te gusta, Bella?

—Más que ningún otro hombre en mi vida. Al principio creía que era sólo atracción física, porque está como un tren, pero no es eso. Escucharlo hablar me vuelve loca. Es inteligente y listo. Escucharlo hablar de su trabajo, de su familia. Se apasiona con lo que hace y me vuelve loca. No sé qué hacer para que me vea como a una mujer. Pero no sé qué más puedo hacer que no sea esperarle desnuda sobre el escritorio —sollozó.

—No estoy segura de que eso funcionase.

—Ni yo. Temo estarme convirtiendo en la zorra destruye parejas —confesó Bella apenada

—No te confundas, Bella —le corrigió su amiga —Nadie destruye una pareja, si al menos uno de sus integrantes no desea y permite que la destruyan. Él es el tipo que estuvo a punto de besarte en Frankfurt, él es el tipo que te mira las piernas, y él es el tipo que se excitó al ver unas bolas chinas en tu bolso. Tú lo provocas, sí, pero él se deja provocar. Si ama a su novia, y desea serle fiel, y no desea permitir que su pareja se destruya, entonces no te acariciaría e intentaría besarte, no te desnudaría con la mirada, y no se excitaría por ver tus juguetes.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Completamente. Él le debe fidelidad a su novia, no tú. Él debe ser el tipo que pueda enfrentarse a cientos de mujeres deseosas y jadeantes y decirles que no porque ama a su novia. Es fácil ser fiel cuando a nadie le interesa acostarse contigo, y eso no dice nada sobre tu lealtad. Lo realmente valioso es ser fiel a tu pareja, cuando es a ti a quien no le interesa acostarse con nadie más, aún teniendo la oportunidad. Es verdad que podrán decir que eres una zorra provocadora, pero si él responde, el responsable es él. —sentenció su amiga con seriedad.

—Hey, hey, hey —saludó Jessica entrando en la casa —¿A qué no sabéis dónde celebraremos el cumpleaños de Bella?

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Bella desanimada

—Laurent nos ha conseguido entradas para la discoteca del Eclipse y… he reservado una mesa para cenar allí.

—Jessica comer en Eclipse cuesta un dineral, y ¿quién coño es Laurent?

—Laurent da Revin, el nuevo novio francés de James. Es maître en Eclipse.

James Whiterdale era el primo de Jessica. Era un chico encantador que había prácticamente huido de Grand Forks cuando había decidido dejar de ocultar su homosexualidad.

Hacía tres años había llegado a Seattle, tras su prima, y se había convertido en un gran amigo de las amigas de Jessica.

Al día siguiente Bella cumplía veintiséis, y siendo su primer cumpleaños como abogada, Jessica estaba dispuesta a celebrarlo a lo grande.

Para ello tenía planeado cenar en el restaurante más exclusivo de Seattle y después ir a la discoteca que se ubicaba en el mismo edificio del restaurante.

—No sé, Jess, no creo estar de ánimos…

—¿No crees estar de ánimos para cenar en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad e ir a bailar a la mejor discoteca, exclusiva para mayores de veinticinco?

—No sé.

—¡Qué va! —intervino Alice —Tú irás con tus mejores amigas a celebrar el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida. Celebraremos tu primer cumpleaños como abogada y con un sueldo más que digno.

—Exacto —concordó Jessica —Y ahora iremos a revolver los armarios para decidir si nos hace falta ir al centro comercial.

Bella y sus amigas entraron al restaurante y el anfitrión las guió hasta su mesa.

—Dios, me encanta este lugar —murmuró encantada cuando estuvieron ubicadas.

—Te lo he dicho, es magnífico. —comentó Jessica

—Y no quiero imaginar lo que le costaría a Mike traerte a cenar aquí —acotó Angela

—Tuvo su premio —argumentó la chica displicente —Bueno, Bella —dijo levantando la copa de vino que les acababan de servir —Por tus veintiséis. Que haya más sexo que en tus veinticinco.

—Que haya más sexo que en la suma de los veinticinco anteriores —se burló Alice brindando también.

—Al menos en calidad —suspiró la homenajeada

—Y si puede ser con un hombre maduro... —sonrió Angela chocando su copa con las de sus amigas

—Eso ya sería mucho pedir.

Ese viernes Edward había planeado irse a la cama temprano, pero la hermana de Tanya, Carmen, había llegado de visita desde Alaska con su marido, Eleazar, y Tanya había insistido en salir a cenar.

Así que allí estaban en la puerta del restaurante esperando que les guiaran a su mesa, cuando vio la mesa alejada donde estaba la mujer que se estaba convirtiendo en su tormento personal.

Bella sorbía una ostra cuando le vio.

En la puerta de entrada del restaurante estaba Edward, acompañado por su preciosa novia y otra pareja a la que no reconoció.

—Dios —gimió bajando la vista —Edward acaba de entrar —dijo y todas sus amigas se voltearon a la vez hacia la puerta —Disimulad —gruñó, pero Edward ya les había visto

Entre risitas volvieron su atención a la mesa.

—Dios, Bella, no sé si son las ostras o tu jefe, pero de pronto me siento un poco caliente —rió Jessica.

—Shh, Jessica —pidió

—Buenas noches —La voz profunda de Edward resonó junto a ella.

—Buenas noches —respondieron las chicas a la vez.

—Hola, Bella, ¿cómo estás? —la saludó con Tanya de pie a su lado mirándola con dureza.

—Hola, Edward.

—No pensé que pudiera encontrarte aquí. No sabía que frecuentaras el Eclipse.

—No lo hago, en realidad.

—Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Bella —explicó Alice y su amiga se sonrojó.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Cumple veintiséis. —informó Jessica —Toda una adulta.

—Ya lo creo —sonrió ante el rostro completamente rojo de la abogada —Pues, felicidades, Bella.

—Gracias.

—Les dejaremos cenar, entonces.

Edward y Tanya se alejaron para alcanzar la mesa donde les esperaban las personas que les acompañaban.

—Jessica, eres una idiota —le regañó Bella furiosa —¿Crees que hacía falta ese comentario?

—Creo que ese tío quiere follarte y le importa una mierda cuántos años tienes.

—Ojalá, pero de todos modos estoy segura que me ve como una niña.

—Pues debes demostrarle que no lo eres —sentenció Jessica.

Edward no lograba prestar atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba en su mesa.

Ya bastante le costaba no mirar fijamente la mesa donde Bella estaba con sus amigas.

Estaba preciosa con ese mini vestido azul que resaltaba su piel blanca como porcelana.

Su cabello recogido, dejaba todo su largo y esbelto cuello a la vista y él moría imaginando recorrerlo con sus labios.

No pudo evitar su deseo de tener un pequeño detalle con su abogada y pensando en ello les envió una botella de Dom Perignon, que Bella agradeció levantando su copa hacia él.

—Hay algo en tu abogada que no me termina de gustar —reconoció Tanya cuando comían los postres.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Edward realmente sorprendido.

—No lo sé. Siempre que la veo en la empresa me parece… no sé…

—¿Qué te parece? —inquirió interesado

—No lo sé. No sé pero hay algo que no me gusta en ella.

—¿Cuál es tu abogada? —preguntó Carmen mirando la mesa de las chicas.

—La del vestido azul —contestó Tanya con voz ruda.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? —indagó Eleazar curioso

—No sé. Tiene algo que no me termina de gustar. ¿Tú no lo ves, Edward?

—No creo que Edward esté de acuerdo contigo —intervino Eleazar risueño

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es un hombre y esa chica es preciosa, así que dudo que Edward le encuentre algo que no le guste —rió el hombre mirando a Edward conspirador.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —comentó Tanya indignada —Es una chiquilla.

—¿Una chiquilla? ¡Qué va! ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veintiséis —contestó Edward aprensivo.

—Veintiséis no es una chiquilla —dijo el hombre displicente —Mi primo decía que si cruzaban la calle solas, ya eran suficientemente adultas —rió divertido

—Tu primo era un salido —acotó su esposa

—Es probable, pero esa chica es una mujer, y una mujer preciosa. Yo si no estuviera tan felizmente casado —dijo abrazando a su mujer —y con una esposa tan encantadora, no dudaría en tirarle los trastos. Deberías pensártelo —le aconsejó a Edward burlón ganándose una queja de parte de su cuñada.

Edward sonrió sin responder volviendo la atención a su taza de café.

Bella y sus amigas dejaron el restaurante para dirigirse a la discoteca donde se encontraron con James.

Cuando Edward y sus acompañantes se ubicaron en uno de los reservados de la discoteca, la vio.

En la barra charlaba animada con a una de sus amigas y un joven rubio.

—Bien, —comentó Jessica —estamos perfectamente ubicadas dentro de su campo visual.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora a hacerlo hervir de celos.

—¿Cómo? —gimió

—¿Quieres ponerlo a mil? —sugirió risueña la castaña

—Si es posible…

—Entonces deberíamos liarnos tú y yo…

—¿Qué? —casi gritó Bella, haciendo carcajear a su amiga

—Tonta. Soy demasiado heterosexual como para liarme contigo, ni siquiera para tener un trío con tu jefe.

—No tendría un trío contigo y mi jefe.

—¿Cuál es? —inquirió James

—El de traje oscuro que está sentado junto a la rubia guapa —le explicó Bella de espaldas a Edward.

—Es un bombón.

—Sí, lo es —reconoció con tristeza —Pero no sabe que existo.

—¿Que ese tío no sabe que existes? Tú deliras, niña. No te ha quitado la vista de encima desde que entró.

—No es verdad.

—¿Que no? Ya verás —dijo a la vez que la rodeaba con un brazo y la atraía hacia él para bajar sus labios sobre el cuello de Bella

Bella se tensó nerviosa pero se dejó hacer.

Edward se tensó a su vez, sintiéndose furioso sin razón.

—Os dejo solos, chicos —comentó Jessica alejándose de ellos.

—Ven, cielo —sugirió James divertido —Démosle celos a ese bombón tuyo, hasta que llegue mi novio —agregó tirando de su mano para guiarla a un sofá que, aunque alejado, quedaba frente a Edward.

La mirada de Edward les siguió y les vio sentarse muy juntos.

El brazo de James rodeaba los hombros de Bella mientras su otra mano se apoyaba posesiva en el muslo desnudo de la chica.

Los labios del chico bajaron sobre el cuello desnudo de la abogada que se estremeció con el contacto.

—Tanya, si no te importa creo que algo no me cayó bien en la cena —dijo incómodo dispuesto a marcharse de inmediato

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Tanya intrigada

—Sí. Si no te molesta, yo marcharé, pero seguro que Eleazar te podrá llevar a casa.

—Oh, no, Edward, no hay problema. Voy contigo.

—¿No te importa?

—Claro que no, cariño —aseguró explicándole la situación a su hermana.

Edward se resistió a la necesidad de observar a Bella y su acompañante, y rápidamente abandonó el local.

—Y tú dices que no le importas —rió James en el oído de Bella cuando vio al jefe de la joven abandonar rápidamente la discoteca —Ese tipo está coladito por ti, Bella —aseguró —y yo sé de lo que hablo —sentenció colmando a la chica de esperanzas.

* * *

**__****_Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por recomendar este fic y gracias por leer._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

Edward la tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra él.

Bella se estremeció al sentir golpear contra su vientre la dura erección de Edward bajo sus pantalones.

—Edward… —musitó arqueándose contra él.

—Lo siento —dijo él pero sin soltarla ni alejarse.

—Estás excitado —gimió ella poniéndose de puntillas para restregar sus ingles contra el bulto masculino.

**_En el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, encuestas, etc, sobre mis historias._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Recuerdo los días de actualización: LUNES - _**_RANCHO MASEN_**_; MIÉRCOLES - _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_; VIERNES - _**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_**

**_CAPITULO 11_**

Ese lunes cuando Bella entró a la oficina, no se sentía muy feliz.

Después de que Edward abandonara la discoteca el viernes anterior, ella se había pasado varias horas con James debatiendo sobre la mejor estrategia para conquistar a su jefe.

Pero, aunque nada la había convencido, había aceptado seguir la sugerencia del chico y presentarse en la oficina tan atractiva y sugerente, como su decencia se lo permitió.

Ese día llevaba una falda corta y una camisa ajustada que mantenía sus pechos duramente confinados.

Para mantener la decencia llevaba una chaqueta que cubría la tirantez de su camisa, pero estaba dispuesta a desabrocharla en cuanto viera a su jefe.

Se había calzado sus tacones más altos, ya que le estilizaban increíblemente las piernas y el trasero.

Ese día tenía prevista una reunión con Edward, pero al llegar a la oficina se encontró con que Edward la había cancelado.

No fue sino hasta la última hora de la tarde que le vio, y tampoco fue a solas sino que él había convocado una reunión general.

Cuando se sentó a su izquierda en la sala de juntas, los distintos directores de la empresa estaban allí.

Emmett se había tenido que marchar temprano ese día, así que Bella era la encargada de los temas legales que allí se trataron.

Se sentó junto a Edward y desabrochó los dos botones de su chaqueta.

Su camisa roja se ajustaba sobre sus pechos manteniéndose tirante.

Edward desvió la vista de su escote, para deslizarla por las piernas desnudas de la joven.

Con sus piernas cruzadas, la raja de su falda subía enseñando sus muslos y el reborde de encaje de sus medias.

Iba a acabar enloqueciendo en una de esas reuniones, si seguían así.

Tendría que pedirle a Emmett, que al menos no dejara en manos de Bella las reuniones de la junta, porque temía que acabaría saltando sobre la mesa y violándola frente a sus empleados.

Era increíblemente sexy, y él no olvidaba cómo la había visto el viernes anterior en los brazos de aquel chico que, indudablemente, pegaba más con ella que él.

La reunión duró un par de horas.

Par de horas en las que Edward sentía su mirada irremediablemente atraída hacia el cuerpo de su abogada, mientras su miembro se endurecía con cada movimiento de la chica.

Cuando dio por terminada la reunión, Bella aún tomaba notas.

Todos ya habían salido cuando ella se levantó de su asiento.

Se dirigió a la puerta con Edward a la zaga, pero en el momento que fue a abrir la puerta recordó haber dejado su bolso colgando del respaldo de la silla que había ocupado.

Edward estaba justo detrás de ella, por lo que al voltearse de forma tan repentina chocó con él, perdiendo estabilidad.

Sorprendido, Edward la tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra él.

Bella se estremeció al sentir golpear contra su vientre la dura erección de Edward bajo sus pantalones.

—Edward… —musitó arqueándose contra él.

—Lo siento —dijo él pero sin soltarla ni alejarse.

—Estás excitado —gimió ella poniéndose de puntillas para restregar sus ingles contra el bulto masculino.

Sus palabras sacaron a Edward de su trance y la soltó de inmediato, separándose de ella.

—Lo siento…

—No, Edward —discutió dando un paso hacia él obligándole a dar un paso atrás —No, lo sientas. Estás excitado —dijo con deleite

—No es lo que estás pensando —negó sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Por favor, Edward. Estás excitado y es por mí.

—No es así —discutió

—Sí, lo es. No puedes negarlo.

—Te equivocas, Bella.

—¡Qué va! Sabes que no. No lo niegues. ¿Vas a decirme que no he sido yo quien te ha puesto así? ¿Acaso no ha sido por mí?

—Claro que ha sido por ti —aceptó por fin con un gruñido —¿Qué esperabas? Soy un hombre, no soy de piedra. Todo el mundo se excitaría viéndote con esa blusa que a duras penas contiene tus pechos, y esa falda que enseña tus muslos.

—Eso no es así. —discutió

—¿De verdad crees que no has excitado a todos y cada uno de los hombres de esta empresa el día de hoy?

—He trabajado toda la mañana con tu hermano y estoy segura de que no se ha sentido así conmigo —aseguró

—Emmett está perdidamente enamorado de su mujer. No vería a otra mujer ni que se la encontrara desnuda en su mesa.

—¿Eso significa que tú no estás perdidamente enamorado de tu novia? —inquirió mirándolo con una sonrisa arrogante.

—No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho.

Bella sonrió y se acercó a él.

—Creo que si por fin reconocieras lo que pasa entre nosotros —susurró poniendo las manos sobre la camisa de él —ambos podríamos pasarlo muy bien juntos.

—No pasa nada entre nosotros —batalló cogiendo sus muñecas para alejarla de él.

—Porque no te lo permites, pero te gusto, te atraigo, te pongo duro como una roca —dijo pegándose a él —y no me vas a decir que es grata camaradería.

—Te equivocas, Bella —discutió

—No entiendo que no quieras reconocerlo. Ambos lo pasaríamos muy bien.

—¿Y no crees que tu novio podría tener algo que objetar?

—¿Mi novio? —preguntó confusa

—Sí. Te vi con él el otro día —Bella le miró sin entender —En el Eclipse —dijo y por fin ató cabos.

—Oh, James…

—Sí. James. ¿Es él quien llenó tu despacho de rosas la semana pasada?

—James es sólo un amigo. Un buen amigo. Ya te he dicho que no tengo novio, aunque veo que te puso celoso —sonrió dichosa —Pero puedes estar tranquilo. No pasó nada entre él y yo.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, Bella, yo sí tengo novia. Tanya. Y sí pasó algo entre ella y yo, el viernes —mintió.

Ese día sólo había dejado a su novia en la puerta de su departamento para conducir hasta su propia casa y meterse en su cama, solo e iracundo.

Bella dio un respingo dolida ante su confesión, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Pues no creo que te satisficiera lo suficiente, si te pones así de duro con sólo ver mis piernas. —ronroneó descarada

—Ya te lo he dicho. Es fácil excitarse con una chica guapa y con tus piernas. Soy un hombre, y me gustan las chicas bonitas. Pero el adulto que hay en mí sabe discernir cuándo puedo ir más allá y cuándo sería ridículo hacerlo.

—¿Crees que sería ridículo ir más allá conmigo? —inquirió indignada cuando sonaron dos golpes en la puerta que los hicieron alejarse de un salto.

—Adelante —dijo Edward poniéndose en pie.

Tanya se asomó por la puerta y su sonrisa se congeló cuando vio a Bella en la sala con Edward.

—Edward, cariño —dijo con retintín —Zafrina me dijo que estabas aquí pero que la junta ya había terminado

—Es cierto. —dijo acercándose a su novia para besar sus labios —Bella y yo estábamos terminando algunos temas, pero ya hemos acabado. —aseguró rodeando a la chica con sus brazos atrayéndola a él.

—Vaya, Edward —murmuró la chica complacida al sentir la erección de Edward golpear contra ella —Parece que me echabas de menos… —dijo restregándose contra él

—No imaginas cuánto —aseguró sintiéndose a salvo de la peligrosa atracción que su abogada ejercía sobre él.

Bella se sintió furiosa y por un momento pensó en desvelar la verdadera razón de la excitación de su jefe, pero descartó la idea cuando tuvo que reconocer que se pondría en ridículo cuando Edward asegurara, como seguramente haría, que ella se había confundido.

Carraspeó ganándose una mirada despectiva y cargada de prepotencia de parte de la novia de su jefe.

—Disculpa, Bella —dijo Edward volteándose a verla sin soltar la cintura de Tanya —Ya hemos acabado por hoy.

—Bien. Hasta mañana —dijo intentando calmar su furia.

—Hasta mañana

La chica salió con grandes zancadas. Tanya se apretó contra Edward en cuanto la abogada abandonó la sala.

—Vaya, cariño —ronroneó —Parece que te has alegrado mucho de verme…

—¿Tú qué crees? —susurró bajando sus labios sobre el cuello de la mujer

Apretó sus manos sobre los glúteos de su novia y la alzó para sentarla sobre la mesa de juntas.

Sin dejar de besarla levantó su falda. Riendo divertida Tanya lo alejó de ella.

—Espera, Edward…

—Déjame hacerte el amor —pidió desabrochando sus pantalones —Sobre la mesa de directorio es lo mas sexy que me puedo imaginar…

—Lo siento, mi amor, pero no llevo protección…

—Oh, Tanya —suplicó —No me correré dentro tuyo —prometió

—Sabes que no es seguro hacerlo así, Edward, y ni tú ni yo queremos arriesgarnos a un embarazo…

—Dios, Tanya, voy muy caliente —confesó casi con rudeza

—Lo sé, amor, pero puedo hacer algo por ti —ofreció empujándolo para que se sentara en una de las butacas.

La mujer se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y él no tuvo fuerzas para negarse.

Lo lamió, chupó y succionó y él se corrió en su boca con un gruñido satisfecho, sin dejar de pensar en su abogada y sus hermosas piernas bajo su falda corta.

—Lo odio —gruñó Bella cuando entró en su casa esa tarde

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —preguntó Angela con tono cansino mientras preparaba la salsa bolognesa en la cocina

—¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Le provoqué una erección más grande y dura que el Big Ben, y tuvo el descaro de decirme que era ridículo liarse conmigo, pero lo que es aún peor, es que le hiciera creer a la zorra de su novia que era por ella.

—Creo que deberías explayarte en tu explicación —aconsejó Angela confusa y se dedicó a escuchar el relato de Bella.

Después de que le explicara con detalle lo sucedido esa tarde en la junta de directorio, se sentía más frustrada que cuando había dejado la sala esa tarde.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Bella?

—Dejarle en paz.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. No quiero ser tan patética. Si él prefiere estar frustrado, es su problema. Por mí puede irse al diablo.

—¿De verdad lo dices?

—Completamente. Que sea él quien dé el próximo paso si quiere y si no que se vaya al diablo. Soy joven, tengo un buen trabajo, creo que no estoy tan mal. Estoy segura de que existen hombres a los que puedo gustarle. Será por hombres…

—¿Y que harás la próxima semana en tu viaje a Chicago con Cullen Senior?

—No lo sé. Ignorarlo, supongo —aseguró pensando en lo difícil que sería pasar tres días a solas con el hombre que la obsesionaba.

—¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Lo intentaré.

—Suerte con eso. —le deseó su amiga.

Cuando la semana siguiente vio a Edward en la Terminal del aeropuerto, supo que no tendría fácil cumplir su propósito.

* * *

**__****_Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por recomendar este fic y gracias por leer._**

**_Dejo un pequeño adelanto ascensor:_**

—¿Tenías miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo, Edward? —espetó risueña —¿Fue esa la razón para traer a Liam, o es que ya no confías en mí como abogada?

—No te pases conmigo, Bella —rugió acercándose a ella amenazador para acorralarla contra la pared del ascensor.

—¿Crees que yo me paso contigo? —preguntó insolente —Eres tú quien se pasa conmigo. Te excitas conmigo y luego dices que me equivoco; delante de mí finges con tu novia que ella es quién te lo provoca e intentas humillarme, cuando tú y yo sabemos que te mueres por besarme y por mucho más que eso.

**_En el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, hay adelantos, imágenes, encuestas, etc, sobre mis historias._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Recuerdo los días de actualización: LUNES - _**_RANCHO MASEN_**_; MIÉRCOLES - _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_; VIERNES - _**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_**

**_CAPITULO 12_**

Cuando Bella llegó hasta Edward vio que le acompañaba Liam.

—Hola, Bella —la saludó el chico entusiasta

—Hola, Liam. No esperaba verte, no sabía que nos acompañarías a Chicago.

—Decisión de último momento. Edward me lo dijo ayer a última hora. —le informó su compañero haciéndola sonreír socarrona

Era evidente que su jefe tampoco se atrevía a quedarse con ella a solas.

—Es genial —sonrió antes de saludar a Edward —Buenos días, Edward.

—Buenos días, Bella —respondió el hombre con formalidad evitando su mirada

El vuelo fue corto y Bella, sentada junto a Liam, se dedicó a hablar animadamente con él.

Cuando se instalaron en el hotel Park Hyatt de Chicago, tenían bastante tiempo antes de la hora fijada para su reunión con los dueños de Chicago Tools, la empresa manufacturera con la que estaban negociando.

Las reservas de habitación se habían hecho a destiempo por lo que Liam no estaba alojado en la misma planta que Edward y Bella.

Cuando el chico bajó del ascensor en su planta, Bella y Edward quedaron a solas, una vez más, en el pequeño espacio de un ascensor de hotel.

Bella sonrió socarrona sin hablar ganándose una mirada furibunda de parte de su jefe.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó con rudeza

—¿Disculpa? —le dijo observándole condescendiente

—¿A qué se debe esa sonrisita irónica? —gruñó

—¿Tenías miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo, Edward? —espetó risueña —¿Fue esa la razón para traer a Liam, o es que ya no confías en mí como abogada?

—No te pases conmigo, Bella —rugió acercándose a ella amenazador para acorralarla contra la pared del ascensor.

—¿Crees que yo me paso contigo? —preguntó insolente —Eres tú quien se pasa conmigo. Te excitas conmigo y luego dices que me equivoco; delante de mí finges con tu novia que ella es quién te lo provoca e intentas humillarme, cuando tú y yo sabemos que te mueres por besarme y por mucho más que eso.

—¿Qué pretendes? —dijo entre dientes con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.

—Satisfacción. Satisfacción para ti y para mí.

—¿Crees que puedes satisfacerme? —inquirió petulante

—No seas hipócrita, Edward —comentó presuntuosa —Tú sabes que lo haría. Sabes que esta erección —dijo estirando su mano para apretarla contra el miembro inflamado que se hacía notar contra los pantalones de él —es mía, y sólo yo podría complacerte realmente.

—Pues deberías saber que Tanya se las apañó muy bien con la erección que tú creías haberme causado en la última junta de directorio.

—Que yo creía… —dijo soltando una risotada —¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que te excito y te atraigo? ¿Por qué no aceptas que aunque te niegues a dejarte llevar estás deseando tenerme desnuda y clavarte en mi cuerpo para correrte dentro de mí? ¿Por qué no reconoces que por mucho que folles con Tanya es en mí en quien piensas cuando lo haces?

—Eres demasiado arrogante para tu propio bien —susurró excitado antes de por fin lanzarse sobre sus labios.

Bella llevaba dos meses esperando ese momento. El mismo tiempo que Edward llevaba temiéndolo.

Con su brazo rodeó la cintura de la joven y la apretó contra él. Su erección se presionó contra el vientre femenino.

Los brazos de Bella treparon por los suyos para entrelazarse tras su cuello, mientras sus lenguas furiosas se debatían ansiosas dentro de sus bocas.

La excitación de Edward se volvió más evidente y la creciente humedad entre las piernas de Bella la preparó para continuar.

El beso hambriento y necesitado se vio interrumpido cuando la campanilla del ascensor reveló la llegada a la planta donde se encontraban sus habitaciones.

Bella se sintió despertar de un hermoso sueño en cuanto el hombre se separó de ella. Edward pensó que aquello era una pesadilla.

Sintiéndose excitado como nunca lo había estado y más culpable de lo que se había sentido en su vida, se alejó de la chica.

Cogió su maleta y huyó del ascensor rumbo a la protección de su suite mientras Bella, anonadada, intentaba calmar su respiración y comprender lo que sucedía.

Salió del ascensor tambaleante y se dirigió a su habitación pero ya Edward había desaparecido.

Los tres días que siguieron Edward y Bella no se dirigieron la palabra. Liam atribuía la tensión a lo complicado que estaba resultando llegar a un acuerdo con los dueños de Chicago Tools, por lo que le sorprendió notar que aún después de haber firmado los contratos, la tensión entre el director general y la abogada era evidente.

La semana siguiente Edward evitó a Bella como si esta tuviera la peste.

—Hey, papá —saludó Alec entrando en su despacho para entregarle unos informes que le enviaban desde el departamento financiero.

—Buenos días, Alec —respondió sonriente —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Desde luego, hijo.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó el chico a la vez que se dejaba caer en la butaca frente al escritorio de su padre

—Adelante. —sonrió su padre —¿Va todo bien?

—Bueno, sí, más o menos.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió preocupado

—He visto que la semana pasada habéis llevado a Liam a Chicago.

—Sí…

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—¿Por qué? —comentó extrañado —Porque creí que estaría bien que viera de primera mano el trabajo que hacemos con los posibles socios o clientes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Crees que sería posible que me llevaras a mí alguna vez?

Edward observó a su hijo sorprendido. Alec nunca había querido vincularse en el trabajo de la empresa, salvo para mantener a su padre callado y cobrar su sueldo a final de cada mes.

—¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe este cambio tan repentino?

—Quiero involucrarme más en el trabajo de la empresa.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—Ya sabes —suspiró el chico —Creo que aquí la gente tiene la idea de que yo no soy más que un infantil nene de papá, que no es capaz de trabajar.

—¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa eso? Siempre te has comportado como si no te interesase el trabajo en la empresa y te bastara con cobrar el sueldo.

—Ya, lo sé, pero… bueno, ya sabes…

—No. No sé.

—Vale —gruñó el chico —Me gusta Bella y quiero una oportunidad con ella y no la tendré mientras ella me vea como a un niñato —soltó haciendo estremecer a su padre.

—Vaya. No sabía que te gustase tanto.

—¿No sabías que me gustase? Venga ya, papá. ¿Has visto a esa chica? Me pongo duro sólo de escuchar el ruido de sus tacones.

—Alec…

—Venga, papá, no te me hagas el puritano. Lleva esas faldas y esos tacones… puff —dijo el joven recostándose en su asiento —Cada vez que la veo me la imagino desnuda gritando y jadeando…

—Ya está bien, Alec —le regañó sin encontrar una excusa aceptable para su hijo

Él también se la había imaginado desnuda y jadeando con él entre sus piernas.

—Sí que te has vuelto mojigato —se burló su hijo

—No es mojigatería, pero es mi abogada, una compañera de trabajo. No puedes hablar así de una compañera de trabajo. Si no quieres que Bella te vea como un inmaduro, no te comportes como tal.

—Oh, vaya. Todo porque digo que le echaría un polvo hasta dejarla escocida, si me diese la oportunidad.

—Tengo entendido que te ha dejado claro que no quiere nada contigo

—Se me está resistiendo, es cierto. Pero caerá, ya lo verás. Todas acaban cayendo tarde o temprano.

—Entonces no te hace falta mi ayuda.

—No me vendría mal que me tratases como un adulto.

—Pues deberías comportarte como un adulto, y no creo que sea muy adulto que tu padre tenga que arreglarte las citas.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me arregles una cita, sólo digo que en tu próximo viaje podrías llevarme a mí, en lugar de llevar al idiota de Liam que no hace más que babear con Bella cada vez que la ve.

—¿Liam babea con Bella?

—Todos los hombres de esta empresa, excepto tú y el tío Emmett, babean con Bella —explicó el chico irritado.

Edward tuvo que reconocer que él también lo hacía, lo que dejaba inmune a Emmett exclusivamente.

—Lo siento, Alec. Liam está cursando el último semestre de la carrera de leyes. Creo que es más que razonable que él esté acompañándonos para la firma de los contratos.

—No entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto darle una mano a tu hijo —rugió el chico molesto

—Haré por ti todo cuanto esté en mi mano y lo sabes, pero no me pidas que juegue con la empresa sólo por un tonto capricho tuyo, porque no voy a hacerlo.

—Vete al diablo —gruñó Alec furioso abandonando el despacho de su padre con premura.

Edward se sentía demasiado molesto por su charla con Alec, como para concentrarse en el trabajo.

Dudoso como se sentía fue en busca de su hermano.

—Edward —saludó Emmett en cuanto su hermano entró en su despacho.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

—Sí, tengo unos documentos que ver con Bella, pero puedo esperar un minuto. ¿Qué sucede?

—Sobre Bella quería hablarte.

—¿Sobre Bella? ¿Qué sucede?

—Dice Alec que todos los empleados babean con ella —soltó de una vez sintiéndose ridículo.

Que Emmett se carcajeara frente a él le confirmó lo ridículo que parecía.

—¿Eso dijo?

—Sí.

—Bueno, reconozco que hace bastante que no tenemos una empleada tan encantadora, guapa, simpática e inteligente, pero de ahí a que todos babeen con ella…

—¿Crees que pueda ser una distracción?

—Vamos, Edward. La chica no hace nada más que su trabajo y lo hace perfectamente. No me toques las narices.

—Sólo quiero saber si ha tenido algún tipo de comportamiento impropio.

—Comportamiento impropio —se burló su hermano —Deja ya las gilipolleces y ocúpate de lo que te has de ocupar.

—Me estoy ocupando de lo que me he de ocupar. Me estoy ocupando de un tema relativo a los empleados de esta empresa —espetó molesto.

—De acuerdo, hermanito. No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de que Bella no viole a nadie de esta empresa.

—Vete al infierno —gruñó abandonando el despacho de su hermano más iracundo que cuando había entrado.

* * *

**__****_Y por qué no un Capi Extra?_**

**__****_Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por recomendar este fic y gracias por leer._**

**_Dejo un nuevo adelanto:_**

—Trabajas demasiado —afirmó la mujer hojeando el último número de la revista Time.

—Sí, creo que sí —aceptó sonriendo —Pero ahora que Emmett está a tiempo parcial, tengo el doble de trabajo.

—Deberías delegárselo a tu nueva abogaducha—dijo Tanya con cierto retintín que le llamó la atención.

—¿Por qué lo dices así?

—Creía que la habías contratado para que se hiciera cargo del trabajo de Emmett, aunque a veces parece que la hubiesen contratado para contonearse frente a Alec y todos los hombres que se le crucen.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —indagó curioso

—Vamos, Edward. ¿No le has visto las piernas y el trasero acaso? ¿No has visto cómo se mueve y cómo todos la desnudan con la mirada a su paso?

**_En el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, hay adelantos, imágenes, encuestas, etc, sobre mis historias._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Recuerdo los días de actualización: LUNES - _**_RANCHO MASEN_**_; MIÉRCOLES - _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_; VIERNES - _**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_**

**_CAPITULO 13_**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la discusión entre Edward y su hijo.

Bella ya llevaba más de tres meses trabajando en Cullen Holdings, y las últimas semanas, después de volver de Chicago, había dejado de insinuarse a su jefe, buscando que él diese el siguiente paso, si quería hacerlo.

La situación entre ellos se había vuelto tensa, pero Edward no dejaba de notar y lamentar el leve distanciamiento de su abogada.

No podía evitar observarla receloso y estar pendiente de la relación entre la joven y su hijo.

Alec le seguía como un perrito faldero y ella le desalentaba constantemente.

Edward se recriminaba la satisfacción que sentía al ver el desinterés que Bella demostraba por el chico, pero no podía dejar de sentirla.

Su relación con Tanya había comenzado a sufrir cierto deterioro ya que Edward no podía dejar de pensar en su abogada, aún cuando compartía su cama con su novia.

—Este fin de semana las niñas estarán con Vasilii —explicó la rubia sentada frente a él, mientras Edward terminaba de revisar las cuentas que había recibido de una de sus empresas en Buenos Aires —Pensé que tú y yo podríamos tomarnos unos días e irnos a la playa, ¿qué te parece?

—Supongo que sí, aunque seguramente me tendré que llevar trabajo. —dijo sin levantar la vista del dossier que tenía en las manos.

—Trabajas demasiado —afirmó la mujer hojeando el último número de la revista Time.

—Sí, creo que sí —aceptó sonriendo —Pero ahora que Emmett está a tiempo parcial, tengo el doble de trabajo.

—Deberías delegárselo a tu nueva abogaducha—dijo Tanya con cierto retintín que le llamó la atención.

—¿Por qué lo dices así?

—Creía que la habías contratado para que se hiciera cargo del trabajo de Emmett, aunque a veces parece que la hubiesen contratado para contonearse frente a Alec y todos los hombres que se le crucen.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —indagó curioso

—Vamos, Edward. ¿No le has visto las piernas y el trasero acaso? ¿No has visto cómo se mueve y cómo todos la desnudan con la mirada a su paso?

Desde luego que lo había visto, pensó él. Y lo peor era que lo veía a cada momento, incluso cuando estaba a solas en su casa, y en su cama, y en su ducha.

Lo veía incluso cuando le hacía el amor a su novia.

Pero desde luego que esa no era la respuesta que Tanya estaba esperando.

—No me lo parece. ¿Crees que Bella coquetea con el personal?

—¿Tú no?

—Espero que no, porque es una excelente abogada y me apenaría mucho tener que despedirla.

—Oh, ya. Y si es una excelente abogada, ¿cómo es que tú tienes tanto trabajo?

—Ella sólo está para llevar la parte legal. No tiene que hacer todo el trabajo de Emmett.

—Tal vez si dejara de estar flirteando por ahí, podría hacer algo más.

Dos golpes en la puerta resonaron antes de que Edward pudiera contestar.

—Adelante —dijo y Bella apareció tras la puerta.

—Edward —dijo ella sin levantar la vista del dossier que llevaba en las manos y sin percatarse de la presencia de Tanya —Tienes que ver esto —agregó bajando por fin la carpeta sobre la mesa —Ah, oh, disculpa, no sabía que estabas ocupado. Buenas tardes —saludó a la rubia que la miró con dureza.

—Buenas tardes.

—Podemos verlo en otro momento, si estás ocupado —indicó volviendo a dirigirse a su jefe.

—No hay problema ¿qué es?

—Son unos acuerdos laborales que han firmado en Volterra —explicó entregándole el dossier

—Explícame, ¿qué tienen de extraño? —preguntó él obligándola a acercarse a él.

Bella se inclinó junto a Edward para enseñarle algunos párrafos que le resultaban problemáticos, y sintió la mirada desdeñosa que le dirigió la otra mujer desde su lugar.

El cabello de Bella cayó entre ellos formando una cortina, y el aroma a fresas que emanaba de él le provocó a Edward una erección.

Su mente abandonó el despacho y los contratos y ya no logró prestar la debida atención a las palabras de la mujer.

—Han establecido unas indemnizaciones que no son las que teníamos previstas —expuso la chica pero él no estuvo seguro de estar entendiéndole embriagado como estaba con su perfume.

—Explícate —pidió removiéndose nervioso en su asiento ante la mirada molesta de su novia.

—Sí. Las obligaciones en concepto de indemnización que nosotros habíamos previsto que deberíamos hacer frente al absorber la empresa, son mucho menores que las que deberemos afrontar con los nuevos acuerdos que han firmado. —explicaba Bella mientras iba señalando los párrafos conflictivos en el texto impreso.

—Discúlpame, creo que no te estoy entendiendo —replicó nervioso

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —sonrió Bella divertida y se volteó a mirarle con un movimiento que hizo sacudir su cabello.

Tanya estaba a punto de explotar, y se levantó de su lugar furiosa llamando la atención de los otros dos.

—Me voy, Edward.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Se me hace tarde para recoger a Irina. —explicó, mentirosa —Ya me dirás algo sobre el fin de semana —agregó dirigiéndose decidida hacia la puerta.

—Espera, Tanya —Intentó detenerla saliendo tras ella pero sólo llegó a despedirse con un suave beso en la puerta.

—Llámame —fue todo lo que dijo la mujer antes de abandonar el despacho.

Cuando se volteó, Bella le observaba atenta recostada contra la pared junto a su asiento.

—¿Fue por algo que yo hice? —preguntó curiosa con una sonrisa socarrona

—¿Qué crees que podrías haber hecho? —inquirió, acercándose a ella con andar felino.

—No lo sé. Tal vez percibió entre nosotros eso que tú te niegas a aceptar.

—¿Y qué sería eso? —murmuró deteniéndose frente a ella a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Lo sabes bien —susurró Bella, estirando sus manos hacia la corbata de él para ajustar el nudo que la ceñía en el cuello masculino —Tal vez eso que provoca la erección bajo tus pantalones y la humedad en mis bragas.

—¿Tienes las bragas húmedas? —dijo él colando su mano bajo la falda de ella hasta alcanzar su pubis y acariciarlo a través del encaje de la ropa interior.

—Tanto como duro estás tú —aseguró con voz ronca, arqueándose para apretar su pubis contra las fuertes manos masculinas.

Sin pensarlo más, Edward bajó su cabeza y atacó sus labios con violenta pasión.

Con las manos bajo los glúteos femeninos, la alzó y la giró para sentarla sobre su escritorio y pararse entre sus piernas.

Sin dejar de besarla le desabotonó la blusa y con la boca recorrió su cuello y su pecho hasta alcanzar un pezón erguido que se debatía bajo el encaje blanco del sujetador.

Le levantó la falda y la estremeció el frío de la mesa contra sus nalgas desnudas.

Las manos ansiosas de Bella le desabotonaron la camisa para recorrer su pecho y su espalda lujuriosas.

Los labios de Edward bajaron por el cuerpo de la chica hasta alcanzar su pubis y mordisquearlo a través de la tela de las braguitas.

Bella jadeaba y gemía contra él, con los labios de su vulva palpitantes y necesitados.

Edward levantó con desespero la falda que estaba recogida en la cintura de la chica, buscando deshacerse del estorbo que le suponía.

Fue entonces que vio el pequeño tatuaje que decoraba las ingles de la joven.

Una pequeña gatita Kitty le observaba con ternura.

La pequeña Kitty que su hija había idolatrado durante su infancia, y que poblaba su habitación de niña en forma de muñecos, mantas y todo tipo de juguetes.

Ver ese pequeño tatuaje le desestabilizó.

Esa mujer era una chiquilla. Era la chiquilla que él siempre había estado seguro de que era, y no podía hacer la vista gorda a esa evidencia.

—Edward... —gimió Bella excitada en cuanto le sintió alejarse de ella, recostada sobre el escritorio.

—Vístete, Bella —ordenó alejándose de ella, ganándose una mirada anonadada y sorprendida.

—Edward... —le llamó estirando su mano para tocarle.

Él se separó de su tacto sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo, a la vez que abotonaba su camisa.

—Vístete, Bella, y sal de mi despacho —conminó

—¿Qué sucede, Edward?

—Que esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho en los últimos veinticinco años. Dios —gimió llevándose las manos al cabello ralo —¿No te das cuenta? Eres una niña.

—¿Una niña? ¿De qué hablas? No soy una niña —discutió enérgica —Claro que no lo soy. Tengo veintiséis.

—Dios. Y mis hijos cumplirán veinticinco en cinco meses.

—Oh, por Dios, eso es una idiotez. Tienes hijos de mi edad pero sólo porque fuiste padre muy joven.

—¿No te das cuenta? Podrías ser mi hija. Yo tenía sexo cuando tú aún no habías nacido.

—¿Y eso por qué es importante? No eres un pederasta. No estás iniciándome en el sexo. No soy una niña. Puede que sea más joven que tú pero tengo edad suficiente para disfrutar del sexo y tener orgasmos, y no sólo auto-infligidos.

—Yo disfrutaba follando con tantas mujeres como pudiera cuando tú aún no sabías que había diferencias entre el cuerpo del hombre y el de la mujer.

—¿Y qué hay con eso? Soy lo suficientemente adulta como para conocer las diferencias entre tu cuerpo y el mío. Sé con certeza lo que significa que tú tengas una erección y que yo esté mojada. Y la humedad de mi vagina está allí para facilitar la entrada de tu erección. Mi vagina se moja y se estira preparándose para tu penetración. Y eso lo sé no sólo por las clases de educación sexual del colegio, sino porque soy sexualmente activa. No estás haciendo nada depravado o inmoral.

—No lo entiendes, Bella. Y eso es una prueba más de que eres una niña. Una chiquilla. Esto no está bien. No está bien que yo me acueste con una chica que tiene la edad de mi hija. Esto es perverso y debería estar prohibido. Esto es perversamente prohibido. Vístete y sal de mi despacho, por favor —ordenó mientras acomodaba su camisa y su corbata para volver a su asiento.

—Venga ya, Edward —gruñó la chica con la camisa aún abierta que enseñaba su vientre plano y sus pechos inflamados —Esto es ridículo. Te deseo y me deseas. No puedes dejarnos así sólo por unas estúpidas convenciones sociales.

—Que tengas la edad de mi hija es una realidad, no una estúpida convención social. Puedes estar segura de que yo le partiría la cara al tipo de mi edad que osase tocar a mi hija de la forma que yo te he tocado a ti.

—Eso es una idiotez y lo sabes bien. A tu hija le importará un pimiento si tú estás de acuerdo con su decisión respecto a quién llevarse a la cama.

—Ella podrá hacer lo que quiera pero yo no dejaré de ver que es una perversión.

—Dios, —gimió llevándose por fin las manos a los botones de la blusa para abrocharla —eres un idiota. Prefieres quedarte con tu polla dura como una roca y una frustración infernal sólo por dejarte regir por esos estúpidos convencionalismos.

—Mi ética y mi moral son mi problema —gruñó furioso sentándose tras el escritorio.

—Tu problema me afecta directamente.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la forma de desahogarte —espetó molesto

Se volteó furiosa y apoyó los puños sobre el escritorio para acercarse a él.

—No soy como tú, Edward. Yo sí tengo una ética y moral coherentes y mi ética y mi moral me impiden desahogar con cualquiera la excitación y necesidad que tú me has provocado. —sentenció colérica antes de abandonar el despacho.

* * *

**__****_Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por recomendar este fic y gracias por leer._**

**_Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:_**

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió preocupado adentrándose en el despacho y cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Perfectamente —respondió nuevamente sin dirigirle una mirada.

—Hey, Bella —indagó preocupado sentándose frente a ella —¿Va todo bien?

Bella levantó la vista y le dirigió una mirada completamente carente de sentimientos.

—Perfectamente —repitió.

—¿No has tenido una buena noche? —dijo con la vista recayendo en sus enormes ojeras.

—He tenido una noche maravillosamente buena, pero he dormido poco —sonrió desdeñosa

**_En el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, hay adelantos, imágenes, encuestas, etc, sobre mis historias._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Recuerdo los días de actualización: LUNES - _**_RANCHO MASEN_**_; MIÉRCOLES - _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_; VIERNES - _**_PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO_


End file.
